Shado of the Witch
by Myrddin le Fay
Summary: At 16, Shado (her taken name) ruled London's underground. A protector. She liked her life the way it was. Then she met the wizards that threw her away and hated her. She finds her twin sister and allies to help save the world as Queen of the Covenant of Witches. Multi-magical, ki, chi, chakra (hidden on the same Earth) cross-over. (main-fem-centric/fem-Harry/fem-slash).
1. Shadows

**Shado of the Witch**

 **Shadows**

"How did you get out!?" The man demanded. His voice was rough and he spoke with an Eastern European language with a strong accent.

It was a dark warm night in London. But the sea breeze brought with it a chill towards the freight ship as it finished docking, ready to unload its cargo.

The man was dressed warmly, in his mid-forties. Sweating a little as the air was humid. He watched the girl coldly as he drew his black handgun on her. She looked no older than fifteen. Sixteen at a stretch.

However, the girl looked unconcerned. She looked bored. She wore a breezy crimson coloured summer dress. Her breasts were full pushed up by her crimson bra hidden in her dress, and though they weren't small they weren't big either. Something in between.

The dress reached the girls midthigh on her long pale legs. Her skin was like that. Flawlessly smooth and milky white. The girls dress hugged her delightfully athletic body, curving into her beautiful shape with thin spaghetti straps over her slight shoulders.

The strange girl watched him with cool emerald coloured eyes that clashed and accentuated her pretty face at the same time. She wore no makeup, but her lips sparkled bright red and she didn't need anything more.

Her hair was short, and the colour matched her dress, fading into a blond at the edges, very short at the back, but hanging long over her ears, and longer on top.

The red-heads crimson dress breezes back, flowing behind her in the breeze from the sea. She was bare foot and emptyhanded, but she gave off an aura the man couldn't understand.

"You are in my city." The girl suddenly spoke, crisp and nonchalant with a perfect accent like his own, speaking his language with a fluent ease.

The man took an involuntary step backward. He didn't know why, but he shivered looking at those cool unconcerned eyes.

He shuddered as he let his eyes dart from her for less than a moment. Looking around deck. They were alone. He turned back to her and stuttered back as she had closed the distance by half.

The man had been patrolling in amongst large metal containers. They were set out like a maze. He hated himself as he thought about running and hiding. He knew the layout of the ship. She didn't.

"Return them to me." The girl spoke again. Nonchalant. Her voice soft and pleasant to the ear. "Return them to me," she repeated after a moment. "And I shall not destroy you."

The man gritted his teeth. He had to get angry. Who was this creepy girl? She spoke his languish perfectly but he was starting to believe she wasn't ever cargo.

"W-who are you, bitch?" he demanded as commandingly as he could while she continued to stare at him unblinkingly.

The strange girl wasn't even very tall. She was just under average height for a girl her age. She was just a weak kid. A girl. So why did he feel that dread while staring into those eyes.

"This is my city," she replied coolly. "You are in my city," she added with a hint of aggression this time. "You have to return them. If you choose not to. Then you and every other thief on this boat shall die."

The man staggered back and bumped into a huge red container. It clung loudly and startled him. His gun went off in a ringing bang. He could only stare at the girl as she stood in the line of his fire.

He prayed in that mere moment for her to die. But his prayer went unanswered. He shit himself as she moved like flickering images from a horror film. Her left hand flickered more with a back handed swipe.

There was a flash of golden sparks on the back of the girls' hand with a fizzled sound before the man heard the ping of his bullet hitting metal. The man's eyes frantic with horror followed the path of the bullet as the girl stopped. There was a small burn mark on the crate beside her.

The man looked back to the girl. She had a huge grin on her lips, showing off her perfect white teeth. Piss was dribbling down his trouser leg while he shook, unable to steady his gun as he kept it aimed at the girl.

"I don't give second chances often." The girl spoke coldly this time. "But since shooting at me was an accident. I'll let that slide. So here is my offer, Mister." She took two small steps closer, but he had nowhere to run. The mans back way pressed to a container. "Return what does not belong to you and your people, and let the authorities have you. Confess to all your crimes. And go to jail for the rest of your lives. Or die here and now? I won't ask again."

The man; in his fear and horror was barely listening as he pulled the trigger of his gun. He fired and fired, emptying his gun while screaming and squeezing his eyes tight. He continued pulling the trigger even after his gun was empty, clicking uselessly.

It took him a moment to brave opening his eyes. Tears ran freely when he saw her. The girl was still where she was. She had a cruel smirk lining her pretty lips. She was unharmed. She was a Devil of Vengeance.

Each bullet he had fired. They were held. Paused before her. The red-haired girls' emerald eyes were alight with a golden energy. The bullets were still spinning furiously. They hadn't lost any energy or momentum. But they just hung before her like something out of a Science Fiction film.

"Filth like you never learn." The girl spoke coldly. "I am Shado. And this is my city!"

The man only had a moment as the bullets turned to face him. But that moment wasn't enough to think straight. It wasn't enough for his life to flash before his eyes. It wasn't enough to scream.

He was dead before he hit the ground. Riddled with his own bullets. Blood pooled around his body, smearing down the container he fell back on it as he slid down to the deck. His eyes void of life or thought.

"What the…?"

Shado turned coolly to her left as three men with machine riffles charged towards her between a passage of containers.

"This is too easy," Shado said.

Shado rose her right hand lazily with two closed pointer fingers she swiped them to the left as if flicking over the page on a Kindle. Metal bent and moaned, but it took only a moment. The men didn't have a chance to realise they were dead as one rusty yellow container slid closed with a red one, splattering all three men between them.

"Why do they never listen to their survival instincts?" Shado asked herself in mock sadness. "It would be so much easier for me – and less bloody for them."

However, Shado grinned as she pushed out her left hand towards the containers. The sound of metal on metal screeched throughout the night as the containers blast up and towards the bridge of the boat in a hurricane of energy, roaring and rolling across the ship tearing and shattering the deck and other containers.

Explosions rippled through the night as Shado's eyes were alight. The metal of the deck tore and split as Shado pulled her arms up. And then three dirty and rust covered white containers tore through the deck floating above the ship.

Shado could hear screaming from the men on the ship. But she could also hear the cries from within the containers she had claimed from within the boat.

Floating up, Shado rose from the broken deck of the ship, not caring if anyone saw her crimson coloured panties. Or saw her flying.

Shado could hear sirens in the distance as emergency services raced to the scene. But she didn't pay that any attention as she flew away from the ship as it started ripping itself in two, water gushing in through the giant brakes in its hull, slowly sinking.

Shado's containers touched down, thumping to the concrete ground of the dock. Workers and security watched in shock as Shado landed her bare feet on top of the front container.

Smirking, Shado made a gesture and the chained container doors tore open to reveal people inside, young boys, small girls, and women, huddled together, filthy and wearing rags, nearly filling the three containers, and looking out at the fearful dockworkers.

However, when the men and women looked up, back towards the girl, Shado.

 _She was gone._

Shado watched coolly from a distance as the police, firefighters, and paramedics started arriving with the Coast Guard by ship and land, saving and arresting the odd surviving sailor. The paramedics were helping the timid people from the containers while the firefighters assisted the Coast Guard.

Then finally the police. They were taking statements from dockworkers and security. Listening. They knew about Shado. They had seen her handy work before. If she was real. They weren't sure they wanted to find out.

Meanwhile Shado turned from her entertainment while stretching the kinks from her muscles and yawning cutely.

"Now that's what I call a birthday party," Shado said to herself with an amused smile. That was the only thing she really knew about herself. Her birthday. She used to hate her birthday. But now her birthday was a day that any and every bully in London should fear.

Shado laughed as she flickered away to reappear in a huge open plan apartment. It only had one room leading from the main area which had a kitchen leading on to the living area with sliding doors to her room where she had a huge wet room and toilet.

She had huge tinted one-way windows looking out over the lights of her city. Shado had a dining table and chairs. Not that she ever had company. She had comfortable couch that curved round under the side window that looked out over the Themes and London Bridge, opposite her huge OLED 4K curved TV.

She liked her apartment. It was airy and open plan. It was comfortable, and just the way she liked it.

Shado smiled as she flopped down onto her couch as she had some PlayStation game cases, (PS3, 4, and Vita) lying around haphazardly with a few old pizza boxes she needed to clean up.

However, with click of Shado's fingers the pizza boxes dissolved away into nothing. Shado figured that would do. She would sort her games out another time as that was much too intricate for her to do with her powers and she didn't want to ruin her stuff trying. That meant she would have to tidy them by hand.

"Well that was a sweet sixteen." Shado chuckled. Her accent had changed back. It was proper English and cool. And she was no longer speaking another language. She had learnt several different languages during her short life and enjoyed adding the accent as it made her easier to understand when speaking to a native of that language.

Smiling Shado shrugged that off as she grabbed the nearest PS4 controller from her coffee table. The table needed a wipe, and for her to get rid of some of those old newspapers, but they had her in the headline so she wasn't quite ready to melt them. It also held her VAIO laptop open to an article about her burning down several warehouses used to make some illegal drugs a few days back.

Shado was about to press the PS button to start the system and continue her game when she was startled by an odd feeling. Her senses alert and her curiosity was piqued.

Shado placed her controller down as she frowned. Shado moved to the window, kneeling on her couch, Shado looked out into the darkness. Lit by the lights of London and the mild lighting of her apartment Shado could see a slight ghost-reflection of herself.

However, that wasn't what startled or gained her attention. She frowned. Shado let those bastards pass through her city. And she left their strange little shite holes alone. The least they could do was not cause trouble where she could sense it.

"It looks like I'll have to continue my game later," Shado said thoughtfully. "Maybe the amusing little stick-wavers will actually give me a fight. A very sweet sixteen this is turning out to be."

Shado smiled as she sat and pulled on her black half-boots, and fastened them to her feet.

"Now I hope this will be a great test of my power," Shado said to herself as she stood and stretched with a wicked grin on her lips before she flickered away with a distortion of the space around her.


	2. Roses

**Shado of the Witch**

 **Roses**

Shado flickered into existence on the roof of a three-storey townhouse. It was one of many attached. They lined the road. And there was a large park across the small quiet road with more townhouses the other side.

Frowning, Shado couldn't help but laugh.

"This is more like it."

Shado was quite gleeful as she looked down to see some men in black robes with skeletal masks of varying materials hiding their faces, and hoods up to hide their hair. There seemed to be some 'fuck off' spell up to keep normal people away, so Shado wouldn't have to worry about them while kicking arse.

"Fucking supervillains," Shado declared in glee. "I really get to kill supervillains," Shado continued excitedly. "First slave traders. And now this? My birthday couldn't get any better than if I got to fight that Dark Fucker, bastard I heard about."

Looking down, Shado growled deep in her throat as anger took hold of her excitement. Shado watched for a moment as a heavyset Skull-Mask guy was using his little stick on a red-haired girl. She was cute too.

The cute red-haired girl screamed as she contorted in pain on the ground in her blue robes, crying and begging for help. However, help couldn't get to her. There was a fat woman nearby fighting with two Skull-Mask guys, frantic with panic.

"It must be nice having a mother to worry?" Shado muttered to herself.

However, Shado's eyes were alight with anger as the Skull-Mask man. A full-grown man was giggling with glee while he used the cast from his little wooden stick to torture a girl of around fifteen.

The torture stopped as the orange light broke away. Shado appeared at the Skull-Masks side, and grabbed his stick arm and snapped his wrist as she pulled the wand from his grasp. The wand burnt to dust in her grip while it was his time to scream.

The Skull-Mask staggered back in shock as Shado let him go. The cute girl on the floor was covered in sweat while she shakily pulled herself to her knees. Looking to her saviour, the red-haired girl could only stare in awe as she was saved by a teen girl in a dress.

However, after giving the red-haired girl a wink, Shado turned to the large Skull-Mask and shattered his face with her left fist. The man cried, screaming as blood exploded from around his mask and his mask melted away leaving angry red welts on his ugly bloodied face.

"I thought you liked to play violently?" Shado asked whimsically with a sweet smile on her lips, "so let's have some fun, shall we?" Shado continued with a question while he held his face, looking at her in terror.

Shado slid in, punting his chest with her right palm. Blood erupted from his mouth like a volcano as a huge crack reverberated throughout the street. The man dropped to his knees. His eyes lifeless before he finally keeled over dead in the gutter.

Turning to the red-haired girl, Shado rose her left hand, arm out, palm straight, to her side in nonchalance. Blue flames blazed up and around, curving into a sphere an inch from her palm. Then Shado fired the blue fireball. It shot with a burning ring of blue flames and a boom, shaking some nearby windows.

The red-haired girl was still on the floor and turned to see the blue flames take out two shocked masked men. They roared in agony as they were set alight. They had noticed Shado and turned to fire at her. But Shado took them out without a motion of concern. They flailed and screamed, begging for help that never came as they lost to the flames and stopped, dead, burnt husks on the road.

However, the rest of the fighters. The people dressed. 'Normally'? Not in masks? And the Skull-Masks looked to Shado. And Shado could sense the worry. They were afraid. Shado knew then that they were far beneath her in power and talent combined.

However, Shado ignored them as she smirked. Shado offered her right hand to help the red-haired girl up.

"My name is Shado." Shado introduced herself.

Shado held back laughed as she rolled her eyes while ignoring the three multicoloured spells that flew her way from off to the side. The spells shuddered as they exploded into an invisible barrier to Shado's right, curving around her and the red-haired girl, fizzling to nothing as Shado's eyes lit up with a golden light.

"G-Ginevra … I mean Ginny. Yeah. Ginny Weasley." The red-haired girl shakily introduced herself as she timidly accepted Shado's offered hand as she wouldn't want to offend her saviour.

Shado pulled the red-haired girl, Ginny to her feet without effort before swiping her free hand towards an attacking Skull-Mask. His orange spell was obliterated by a wave of scorching heat that continued toward the offender.

The heat hit the Skull-Mask and vaporised him into a husk of bits and blood, splashing to the street where he stood in a roar of nothingness.

Ginny turned away and almost threw up, dry retching for a moment before collecting herself she turned to look at her heroine.

"Whoa. Y-you. You just stopped the torture curse," Ginny stuttered out weakly. "That's-that's impossible. The torture curse can't be stopped by magic like that."

Shado eyed Ginny while she babbled. "Well nobody told me that. And I just stopped it. So obviously you're wrong, Ginevra," Shado said coolly with her collect emerald eyes holding Ginny's brown.

Ginny's cheeks lit up, which only increased as she realised she was still holding Shado's hand and quickly let go in awkwardness.

"Ginny. Are you… okay?"

Shado and Ginny were interrupted as a girl as she ran, panting for breath in her hurry calling out in a light Welsh accent. The new girl had green eyes and long black hair to her waist. She tripped as she dived through a few spells charging to get to her friend.

"Rose!" Ginny cried out in terror as Rose fell to the ground a few metres from them with two Skull-Masks leering down at her as she had tripped over the hem of her dark red robe.

Shado frowned. "She looks familiar," she muttered to herself. Cute too. She smirked as she reached out her hands and gave a slight tug motion.

Rose flickered away and straight into Shado's strong arms. Rose considered Shado's eyes with bright red cheeks and pounding heart. Rose couldn't figure out what just happened. How could anyone do something like that? She looked extraordinarily befuddled.

"D-did you just apparate me?" Rose asked fearfully.

Shado tilted her head to one side as she considered the question. "If you're asking whether I just teleported you to me, then yes. Yes, I did. Unless you wanted to play with those Skull-Mask morons?"

"Skull-Mask?" Rose asked stupidly before looking up and back as the men had only just noticed where she went. "Oh, you mean the Death Eaters? And no. Its nicer here with some strange murderous girl."

Shado laughed. "Well, good to know. I think you both owe me dinner or something for saving your lives. But this one is on me," Shado said as she shifted her weight; her right foot slid forward only an inch and crushed into the concrete ground a couple inches.

However, Ginny and Rose jumped as the ground roared up, shooting forward in sharp spikes and impaled the Skull-Masked men. They hung, impaled, twitching, blood dripping from their bodies, dead, blank looks in their eyes through the eyeholes in their masks.

"Oh Goddess," Rose whispered while looking sick. "Who the hell are you?"

"Shado," she answered. "And this is my city. These things decided to attack innocent girls in my city. But then this is a lovely birthday treat for myself. Though, I'm very disappointed. I expected more from these pathetic little stick waving mages. And they've killed quite a few of your people."

Shado paused to let the other two girls look around as people they were with lay dead around the street while the only dead Skull Masks were those that Shado slaughtered.

"You should tell your people that they need to be quite a lot more violent," Shado said. "You shouldn't show mercy to any piece of shit that giggles while torturing innocent people. And I can smell innocent people a mile away. Especially cute little virgins like the both of you."

Ginny and Rose went bright red while Shado nonchalantly back handed a black coloured beam of light fired by a Skull-Mask trying his luck. Unfortunately, he had used all his luck thus far. The spell hadn't been travelling that fast before it returned. The spell swished back, straight into its sender, tearing him apart, ripping his skin to the bone while he roared in agony.

There weren't too many Skull-Masks left as a few had already seen what Shado could and would do to them so they fled in fear and caution. Shado had killed the others. The fighting slowed to a stop as everyone watched what the Skull-Mask (technically) did to himself.

"Eww," Shado muttered to herself. "Even I wouldn't do that to someone," Shado said while wrinkling her nose. "Well… okay, I kind of did that. But it was his spell. So that doesn't count as me doing it… does it? I tend to kill a lot faster than that."

"I-I don't think it counts if it's not your spell," Rose stuttered after having thrown up alongside Ginny.

The Skull-Masks looked around at each other before looking toward Shado. It was obvious. They were crazy murderous bastards. They could be stupid. They would admit that. But they weren't that crazy or stupid. They fled in whip like cracks, disappearing as they teleported away.

"Y-you!" A woman with deep red hair shouted out turning to Shado once it was certain the remaining Skull-Masks had gone. She didn't look very thankful. "Get the hell away from my daughter you murderer."

"Umm… which one is that?" Shado asked. She was unconcerned.

"M-mum," Rose stuttered. "She saved our lives."

"I don't care!" she roared angrily. "She's a horrible killer."

"Hey, for your information lady, I only kill bad guys," Shado corrected. "Killers, rapist, bastards like these cowardly Skull-Mask guys. You don't care whether they kill you? That's your fucking problem. But when I see dickweeds torturing an innocent girl while laughing in fucking glee, I'm going to melt his face a little before I kill him."

"Dumbledore will have you behind bars," Rose's mum hissed out spitefully. "He does not condone such violence. They deserve the right to change."

"Dumble-who-now?" Shado asked. She already didn't like the sound of this guy and she hadn't met him yet.

"Dumbledore," Rose whispered while her mum glared at her too. "He's really-really-really old, and he's the leader of the Order of the Phoenix."

"And this is his Order of idiot fodder?" Shado asked.

"Umm… I guess," Rose replied sheepishly.

"Wow… just wow, and added wow," Shado said sardonically. "You follow a pensioner around… do you have meetings at his retirement home?"

"How dare you speak about the Headmaster like that?" Rose's mum demanded while other members of the Order nodded in agreement, not brave enough to risk pissing Shado off themselves.

"Wait," Shado said in shock. "This crazy son-of-a-bitch is a teacher?" she asked. "And he wants to give these murderers infinite chances…? To do what? Murder more innocent people? You guys are fucking crazy. Shouldn't the cops be dealing with these basket case murderers?"

"Dumbledore has a lot of influence in the Magical World," Rose quickly said.

"Okay," Shado said slowly. "Right… so as long as I put on a skull-mask I can do whatever the fuck I want?"

"Well when you put it like that…" Rose said thoughtfully.

"Rosette!" Rose's mum said coldly. "Here. Now." She demanded, startling her daughter as she pointed beside her.

Rose gave Shado a quick look before rushing to stand with her mother.

"You too, Ginevra." Next up was that fat woman Shado saw before and Ginny sighed as she rushed to her mother's side.

"Well, I know when I'm not wanted," Shado commented with mock sadness. "And on my birthday too."

"Wait," Rose said as Shado went to leave. "It's my birthday too."

"But you're the Girl-Who-Lived, she's a nothing." It was a revoltingly smug ginger boy no older than them. He moved to stand the other side of the fat woman. It seemed he was her son.

 _Poor Ginny._

However, Shado laughed.

"Coming from someone as magically weak as you?" Shado asked.

The ginger boy went to wave his wand, but muscular male arms wrapped around him from behind, pinning his arms. It was a strong looking man with long hair tied into a ponytail with claw like earrings.

"Don't be an idiot Ron." The young man demanded. "She could squish you like a grape with nothing but a look." The man looked at Shado coolly. "What happened to you that you became so… this. You said your name is Shado. I overheard you tell Ginny. But what's your real name?"

"Honestly, I don't know," Shado replied while shrugging. "But if you must know. I was left on the doorstep of my aunt and uncle's when I was about a year and a half. They were magic hating racists. I barely survived. But I grew strong. And they threw me away. I didn't get to go to your little school. I just got Vernon Dursley's fist to my face until I…-."

"Dursley?" Rose interrupted while her mother had paled as she looked at Shado. "Isn't that the name of our muggle relatives…?"

Rose trailed to a stop as the air got thick and cold suddenly. She looked back at Shado in shock, her eyes widening as unheard-of pieces clicked together in her mind.

The ground around Shado's feet cracked and shook as she looked at Rose's mum in suppressed rage.

"You sicken me!" Shado hissed before she flickered away. Her teleportation blast out ripping apart the ground around her as she left.


	3. Lilies

**Shado of the Witch**

 **Lilies**

"Shado's my sister?" Rose asked quietly as the world around her seemed to have lost all sound. She didn't wait for anyone to answer. "I have a twin sister. I-I. I didn't even wonder why we looked so alike but… she's my sister."

"No, she isn't." Her mother, Lily interrupted her befuddled thoughts. "That girl is a murderer. We were right to get rid of her."

"W-what are you talking about?" Rose demanded. "Why did you get rid of my sister? Why did you give my sister to-to-to people like that?"

"It was the right thing to do," Lily said angrily. "And rightfully so, seeing how she turned out. She is evil, Rose, pure and simple. Evil. She has been since birth."

"T-that's a lie," Rose said timidly.

"Dumbledore came to your father and I with news," Lily said confidently. "That the sister of the Girl-Who-Lived had been prophesised to bring about an end to the Magical World."

Rose shook her head and took a couple of steps back. "Shado saved my life. She's not evil. I'm going to find my sister," she said turning away only to find the wand of a black-haired man pointed at her.

"Dad?" Rose said in surprise.

"I just got here," James Potter said looking passed her to Lily. "How did she find out?" he ordered. He didn't even ask whether they were okay.

"The girl did this," Lily said gesturing the dead Death Eaters. "She's in London somewhere James. And she's not with my sister and her husband. I fear she's killed them. I hate to admit it but she's extraordinarily powerful and she doesn't even seem to have a wand."

"And I'm going to find her and stay with her away from both of you!" Rose hissed out angrily. "Don't you point your wand at me dad! Neither of you care about me. It could have easily been me you threw away."

"No Rose. We had to sweetie," Lily said. "Look what she did. She killed these people. Dumbledore knew she would become a monster."

"And you're not going anywhere," James added. "We have to look after you. Keep you safe."

"I-I understand now," Rose said as tears fell from her eyes. "You-you only care about the whole Girl-Who-Lived crap," she said as her eyes darted all over as she looked for an escape route.

"Oh, yo." They all jumped as Shado had returned, standing behind Rose. They all looked to her in shock. "My bad, I forgot something," she said before grabbing Rose's right hand in her left and they flickered away.

"No. Rose." Lily called out in a frantic panic looking around for her. She turned to her husband. "James. We must find her. Who knows what that sadistic girl might do to her."

"Let's go see Albus. And fast." James agreed as he took his wife's hand and they apparated away.

Meanwhile back in her apartment Shado flopped back onto her couch while Rose stood, looking around in surprise, and feeling uncomfortable. She was unsure how to act now she was with her sister.

"Wow, umm… this is a nice place," Rose said with a small smile.

"Thanks," Shado said with a grin. "You're welcome to stay as long as you want. Well, if you don't mind the couch. Or you can share my bed with me. It is ridiculously huge, and I don't mind," she said laughing as she slung off her boots to give her tootsies some air.

"Thank you," Rose said while fidgeting with her fingers. "You don't hate me for… for them choosing to-to-."

"Keep you and not me?" Shado asked with a roll of her eyes. "Of course not. I'm not a petty arsehole. Look, see."

Rose watched in shock as Shado's red to blonde hair darkened and lengthened until it was black to her waist. Though it curved and slid back around her head as a red ribbon tied it back curling down like a tail. It was a different style to Rose's but it was still like looking into a mirror now both of them had long black hair.

"Come. Sit," Shado said while grinning as Rose sat next to her. "This is odd looking at you, and now I can see you better in the light. I can't believe I didn't see that before. And I was the one who knew I changed my hair colour. We are freaking identical twins and smoking hot."

"Yeah," Rose said in awe and embarrassment.

Rose was startled as Shado pulled her feet up into her lap, pulling off both of her trainers in quick time where her toe could wiggle in her white socks.

"Robe too, girl. Welcome home, sister," Shado said while Rose grinned as she pulled off her robe to show she wore tight beige trousers and white tee shirt underneath, and stashed her robe on the floor where Shado left their shoes.

Leaning over to the coffee table Shado found her smart-phone and looked to Rose while holding it. "Are you hungry? I'm hungry? I'll get us take out. Want pizza?" she asked hopefully.

"But I don't have Muggle money," Rose said.

Shado laughed. "Don't be silly… wait. Muggle. Seriously?" Shado asked.

"Umm… yeah," Rose agreed with a nervous laugh.

"O-kay, weird," Shado said. "Well anyway. What do you want? Don't worry about money. I kind of steal from criminals. In fact, because of me it is stupidly difficult and much too expensive to get anything except a bit of weed, drug-wise in and around London."

"Well… I haven't had a pizza in a while," Rose said as she watched her sister as stopping drug dealers was a noble and good thing. "Umm… do they do one with loads of different toppings?"

"Anything you want," Shado said, "even everything if you like everything?"

"Well I don't think I would like everything," Rose said laughing a little. "Maybe some peperoni and I like mushrooms. And some extra cheese. They always seem to be too thin on cheese at Hogwarts."

"So, one large double peperoni with mushrooms and extra cheese?" Shado asked and Rose nodded eagerly. "How about some chicken wings, coke, and then ice cream for desert?"

"Totally," Rose quickly agreed.

Shado laughed as she dialled her favourite pizza takeaway and soon had their dinner ordered.

"Just like that," Rose said in awe shaking her head. "It's a shame it's all just a fad though and won't last."

"What's a fad?" Shado asked in surprise as she dropped her phone back onto the table.

"That thing," she said pointing to Shado's phone.

Shado frowned. "Who in the hell would tell you crap like that?" Shado asked while laughing.

"Umm… well Dumbledore's always saying that muggle things are just fads," Rose replied in surprise. "Otherwise wouldn't we use things like that instead of sending letters by owl?"

"Owl?" Shado asked while laughing and Rose blushed. "Computer technology is going to only get better. My phone right here has an internal solid-state drive of one hundred and twenty-eight gigabytes, and an SD card of two hundred and fifty-six, which would be able to store all your schoolbooks in one place and still have space for loads of movies, TV shows, and music.

"You send your letter by owl," Shado said laughingly. "But I'll use email or text messaging and mine will get to the reciprocate instantly. Why would my phone be a fad? It's far superior to a bird. And aren't owls protected anyway?"

Rose looked uncomfortable and confused.

"Why would owls need protecting?" Rose asked.

"Because humans are douchebags that think they can get away with running creatures into extinction," Shado replied straight to the point.

"Oh, l-like the Thunderbird?" Rose said surprising Shado. "Hagrid… oh, he's the Grounds Keeper and Magical Creatures teacher at Hogwarts. He said that the Thunderbird is endanger of disappearing because of people. There's still a few around in Arizona in America, and MACUSA, which is the American Ministry of Magic will send anyone messing with a Thunderbird to jail.

"Apparently sometime during the rise of Grindelwald. That was the last Dark Lord," Rose said. "Oh, I guess it must have been late twenties, early thirties. Somewhere about then. Well, Grindelwald almost accidently outed magic to the muggles with one of his power gaining schemes; got put in jail, but he busted out a few months later.

"Anyway. Apparently, Newt Scamander; he was a British author of books on magical creatures; I don't know whether he's still alive or not. Well he used a Thunderbird he was returning to the wilds to make it rain some kind of memory modifying potion and saved the day and magics secrets from the Muggles."

"Yeah-well owls aren't in that much danger," Shado said. "But there are other creatures that are because humans think they have a right to do what they want. I eat meat and wear leather but that doesn't mean we should kill and eat everything and use its fir for a rug until they're all gone.

"Anyway, enough about that, I have some questions," Shado added. "If you're up for answering them?"

Rose sighed while she nodded. "Okay, go ahead."

"Is your friend Ginny single?" Shado asked shocking Rose.

"Oh," she said embarrassedly. "Umm… well yes, but I don't think she's gay."

"A minor technicality," Shado brushed off confidently. "Anyway, that wasn't really what I wanted to know."

"You want to know about mum and dad and… Dumbledore?" Rose asked shyly.

"Yeah, sorry, I know this is hard on you," Shado said. "But, I have to ask. I have to find out why they would do that to an innocent child."

"I doubt I have the answers," Rose said apologetically. "Mum did mention something about a prophesy."

"Yeah. I was listening. That doesn't sound like me," Shado said. "I bet this crazy old guy is leaving out something big and lying."

Rose nodded. "Yeah, I figured that too," Rose said. "But anyway. I think I might be able to get the answers to some of our questions from someone."

"Oh… really?" Shado asked sceptically.

Rose pouted. "I'm not an idiot, and I can be a little nosy," Rose said coolly while Shado laughed. "I've heard things that well – they don't make much sense because mums nothing like what I've heard she was like back at school, and then for a short while after, and people don't just change overnight.

"Do you know about the whole Girl-Who-Lived thing?" Rose asked hopefully as she didn't want to have to explain that as she moved her fringe to show a small lightning shaped scar on her forehead.

"Yeah," Shado said while Rose let her hair sit right. "Voldemort tried to kill you as a baby … I was probably there. Anyway, curse backfired and killed him instead."

"Yes," Rose said. "Then well a couple years ago before he finally came back Ginny found his diary. It contained his memory. Only I don't think it was just that. I think it was a piece of him. And when I destroyed his diary my scar burst open with so much pain, but it wasn't my pain. I think he did the same to me … maybe accidently as he did to the diary – maybe that's why he isn't dead, some kind of anchor. My scars almost gone now and doesn't hurt or anything since that."

"Okay," Shado said. "Then there may be a few more pieces of what… him…?" Shado asked while feeling disgusted at the thought of having anything to do with any part of a piece of shit like Voldemort.

"Maybe his soul," Rose said while looking a little sick.

Shado nodded in thought. "Then we find the pieces and destroy them before we off him," Shado said. "Then maybe we off Dumbledore too, just to make sure we get some peace. But where are we going to get our answers about me, you… them and what all of this is – or could be about?"

"Well," Rose began. "I heard that at school mum was best friends with a Slytherin," she said confusing Shado this time, so she had to explain. "Well at Hogwarts we have four houses. The students are sorted into those houses with a magical sorting hat that talks. There's Ravenclaw House. Ravenclaws are mostly studious students and smartipants. Then there is Hufflepuff House. They're supposed to be very loyal and hardworking.

"And then we have my house. Gryffindor. We're supposed to be brave and heroic. But you met Ron, Ginny's idiot brother. He's an arsehole and in Gryffindor so maybe they just take whoever can't go into the other houses or something, but I was kind of raised to want to be in Gryffindor because mum and dad were and they think it's so great to be in the house favoured by Dumbledore where you'll get no privacy as so many of them will tell Dumbledore anything he wants to know about there friends.

"Anyway, last," Rose said while holding in her rant and anger about Gryffindors. "We have Slytherin House. Their traits are cunning and ambition, but if you meet some of the jerks I have, ambitious maybe, but not very cunning. It isn't very cunning to arrange to duel after curfew and then not show but send a teacher. That's called being a grassing loser.

"They have a reputation for being dark witches and wizards," Rose said while she watched Shado's non-caring expression. "Well mum hates Slytherins. She thinks they're all evil. But this best friend mum supposedly had was a Slytherin. I heard that mum had made her my… I guess our Godmother. I've never even met her before. But she has two daughters, one in my year in Slytherin and the other a year bellow.

"I've never even spoken with either Daphne or Astoria." Rose looked sad as she said that. "And Slytherin House never seems to take muggle-bon witches or wizards. But I think the Sorting Hat lets us choose our houses, so maybe that's why if they've been told lies, and then Slytherins hate them because they never get to know them," Rose said thoughtfully while Shado shrugged, slightly confused but following her sisters' explanation well enough.

"Anyway," Rose continued. "Neither Daphne nor Astoria have been the stereotypically evil Slytherins that they're supposed to be and they put up with some of the more vocal arsehole Slytherins, so maybe Dumbledore and mum and everyone are just full of crap?"

"Or maybe this Dumbledore guy has been brainwashing idiots?" Shado suggested suddenly. "He wants everything to be so simple, black and white, good and evil. Slytherins verses Gryffindors with the other two houses ignored in the background as if they can't have a say. But Dumbledore is full of shit and enchantments."

"Ginny said that once last year," Rose said quietly. "We just laughed it off at the time. But-but even then, I just didn't want to believe Dumbledore would do that. He was supposed to be a hero. A great man. He… eventually defeated Grindelwald-."

"Yes, eventually," Shado said. "When it suited him."

Rose grimaced as she continued, "if mum and dad can be saved… its worth considering, right. And maybe Astoria and Daphne's mother could shed some light on the matter?"

"Only because I know it is important to you to know the truth," Shado said with a sigh. "But either way I don't think I could forgive them. And if they can't be saved. Then I think they're our enemies."

Rose looked down at her hands while nodding. "I understand," Rose said bravely. She looked up with teary eyes as she looked at her sister before throwing herself into Shado's surprised arms.

Shado grinned as she cuddled her sister, pulling her onto her lap. "I hope I'm the oldest," Shado said teasingly. "Because I don't want any potential big sister of mine to be a cry-baby."

Rose pulled back from the hug with a watery smile and playfully poked Shado's nose. "Happy tears don't count as being a cry-baby," she reprimanded. "And I'm happy to have you because I've never felt so free."

"So how will we find this mysterious godmother of ours?" Shado asked thoughtfully as she wanted to change the subject as she was feeling uncomfortable with that subject and her sisters' tears. Shado wanted her sister always smiling no matter how implausible that was Shado would try to make sure her sister was happy.

Rose's face fell slightly as she thought about it. "If we could get a smart enough owl we could send her a letter, and hope Dumbledore isn't stealing mail addressed to them. I already know he's been attacking my owl and stealing her mail. She's a very smart and proud bird."

"What about those bank monsters in Diagon Alley?" Shado said shocking Rose. "Don't goblins like money and stuff, so we pay them to get a message to our godmother."

"Wow, I would have never thought about that," Rose said while nodding her head eagerly. "We can go there tomorrow… wait a moment. I almost forgot. I keep finding tracking charms on me. Mum. Dad. And Dumbledore could be here any minute. I'm so… why are you laughing?"

"I'm not a moron," Shado said. "I know quite a bit about magic. I've been to Diagon Alley a few times. I wish I went more. I might have found out about you sooner. I use a polarising field while I teleport, which rips charms and spells apart, just in case a mage tried to find or follow me."

"M-my wand?" Rose said as she pulled out her wand and sighed in relief. "My wands still working."

"I think it likely uses symbology so the magic is engrained within it, powered by you," Shado said as she pulled the wand from Rose and looked the pale cherry wood over. "I've stolen a few of these over the years. They all turn to dust each time I try to use them. I don't know why," Shado said handing Rose her wand back.

"Maybe the wands just can't handle you," Rose said as she slid off Shado's lap to sit next to her.

"That could be…" Shado trailed to a pause as the buzzer sounded on the intercom. "sweet, pizzas here," Shado said as she hopped up from her seat and answered the video-comm. It was next to the front door where she saw the pizza-girl and buzzed her in only to start as the pizza-girl was thrown out of the way as several people wearing robes charged in.

"Umm, Rose, I think we have company," Shado said in surprise. "Let's go out for lunch," she added as she casually moved to the other side of the door.

"Oh no, mum and dad," Rose said as she saw them rushing through the apartment building door on the monitor. "I'm so sorry, Shado they must have had …" she trailed off as she pulled off the small watch around her wrist. "I'm so stupid. I got this for Christmas. I wondered how that arsehole Ron has been finding me all the time after I ditch him. Mum and dad were helping him with this."

Rose yelled as she threw the watch, smashing it into a wall. "Shado. What will we do? Your…" Rose said before trailing to a pause as she looked at her twin sister. "What are you doing?" she asked as she watched her sister.

Shado touched the wall by the door and markings lit up inside the apartment, brilliantly lightning the room in a brilliant red. Then Rose watched in awe as everything melted away in red sparkles of light before the apartment was left empty and dull with the lounge separated from the kitchen and the apartment was much smaller with small normal windows. The front door had disappeared and there was a normal inside door leading to the hallway.

Rose felt a static from wards collapsing from around the building before Shado turned to her with a grin and offered her hand.

"Let's get out of here," Shado said while fiddling with her phone that appeared in her free hand in that same red sparkles of light. "I'll put this apartment up for sale and find somewhere else."

"Whoa," Rose muttered with wide eyes as she took Shado's hand, "my sister is a freaking goddess."

"Maybe in the sack," Shado startled her while smirking as she replied. "That was nothing, just me using magic. Magic is everywhere. Magic makes up the world; the universe. I have the natural ability to use magic. Just like you. It's nothing special."

"But…" Rose tried to retort.

Shado only laughed. "We'll grab a bite to eat before seeing the bank monsters," Shado said as her phone disappeared in red sparkles.

They heard as the front door was blast open in the hall moments before they flickered away in perfect silence. The only sign they had ever been there, the small golden watch with the magical tracking shattered on the floor by a dull wall. Not a trace of Shado's magic or existence was left around the building.

The Order of the Phoenix had asked the Muggles about the occupants' apartment but they were all confused. The apartment was up for sale and had been for a few weeks. Nobody had been living there.

They even tried talking with the pizza delivery girl, but she didn't know anything. She had delivered to someone else in the building and had never delivered to that apartment.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Lily Potter questioned in awe.

Dumbledore had arrived a little after them and watched as they questioned confused Muggles. Dumbledore wasn't even trying to blend in as a Muggle – wearing deep purple robes with gold and silver stars and moons and a matching pointed hat on his head. Not that many of them had the time to change as they (some of them) believed that Rose was going to be harmed.

"I do not know how she did this," he said calmly as he looked to the muscular man with long red hair and dragon claw earrings. "Bill, have you ever come across this before. I cannot detect any magic at all."

Bill shook his head. "Not for as long as I've worked as a curse breaker," Bill answered coolly as a small grin stretched his lips. "To be able to scrub away all traces of herself and Rose, even from the Muggles memories in seconds… that is aweing."

"That 'girl' made Rose leave her watch," Lily said worriedly holding up the broken timepiece. "We won't be able to find her again."

"Don't worry, Lily, we'll get her back, safe where she belongs," Dumbledore said with a reassuring smile while his blue eyes twinkled powerfully-captivatingly.


	4. Laurels

**Shado of the Witch**

 **Laurels**

Laurel Greengrass felt rightly concerned. It was a first for her. She would admit. Not once in her thirty-nine years had she ever received a letter by goblin before. Goblin. Who in their right mind would even think about hiring a goblin to deliver mail?

But if that was confusing and a concern; it was made more so when she saw who the letter was from. Rosette Potter. Lily's daughter. She hadn't seen the girl since she was but a baby just a little bit younger than her Daphne. That was before Astoria was born, but a little after Laurel's arsehole husband ran afoul of an 'accident' waiting to happen and passed away.

Laurel's moronic parents had insisted on marrying their daughter off to a 'powerful' pureblood family. They already hated her choice in friends. Political power wasn't everything. Laurel had been in love with someone else but someone else got in the way. That was always the way, so Laurel married Greengrass anyway, and had two wonderful daughters and became a widow.

Now things had come to this. Laurel was secretly meeting with the Girl-Who-Lived. Rosette Potter. Laurel didn't think Lily would let her daughter see her. So that could explain the goblin and Laurel was rich and even she would cringe at how much an actual goblin carrier would cost.

Rosette had arranged to meet in the Muggle World. Laurel didn't venture into the Muggle World much so she left the house earlier than needed to find the place. She made sure her daughters had some breakfast waiting and knew she would be back soon and then apparated to an alley in London. It was an apparition hotspot (which were barely used but kept clean of Muggle surveillance – and Muggles).

Laurel had to wear Muggle clothes for her trip, which she didn't mind. Muggles seemed to have better choices anyway. Laurel was wearing a long white dress that hung halfway down her calves. The dress curved around her slender body and accentuated her large breasts. She wore a large white wide brim hat to keep the sun from burning her pale skin, and slightly raised white sandals showing off her perfectly bare feet.

Sighing, Laurel brushed back her long smooth blonde hair as a breeze blew some strands into her face. Laurel's silver eyes scanned the empty bright alley. She was alone as expected. She readjusted her white purse hanging on her left elbow while double checking it was unclasped and she could gain fast access to her wand.

Laurel didn't believe she was walking into a trap by the Death Eaters as she exited the alley and joined some pedestrian traffic towards the location for her meeting. It was a Muggle place – she doubted many Pure-blooded Wizards or Witches would be able to set something up in the Muggle World.

But that also made Laurel cautious of meeting anyone in the Muggle World. Even Rosette Potter. As far as Laurel knew, Rosette wouldn't know the Muggle World either. She had grown up in the Magical World.

It took Laurel around thirty-five minutes to find the coffee shop. It was in a nice quiet area that had a lot more foot traffic rather than vehicles. It was small but had many nice little tables and a weird sense about it. It also had seats outside on the street in the sun and in the shade of a veranda over the windows and door, which had another level to it.

Laurel peaked inside the little coffee shop where she wasn't greeted by Rosette but a nice young waitress.

"Good afternoon, Miss." The young waitress greeted her with a smile. She had a slight accent from somewhere. Italy? Portugal? Somewhere like that. "Please, take a seat," she said leading her back outside as the inside was quite packed and found Laurel a seat in the shade. "Can I get you anything now, or will you need a moment to choose?"

"Umm… a latté, please," Laurel replied as she took her seat and placed her purse on her lap with her back to the wall, watching the street as her waitress left and returned a few minutes later with her drink.

Laurel was about twenty minutes early and the more time passed the more nervous she felt. She had just finished her coffee when she was startled and almost drew her wand in shock as a stunningly beautiful sixteen-year-old brunette girl sat down in one of the seats at her table.

The brunette was wearing a black dress to midthigh with spaghetti straps. And black shoes on her feet. Her hair was loose and pulled out of her eyes with a dark green headband, and a tie at the back.

"R-Rosette?" Laurel stuttered.

Rosette smiled and nodded.

However, Laurel's eyes widened as an identical brunette beauty took a second seat wearing an identical dress to the first, but with black half-boots. Though, she wasn't wearing the headband. She wore a black ribbon holding her hair back and hanging down with her hair with her hair on top curving back seemingly defying all of reality to do so with a few strands tucked behind her ears.

"Oh, my Goddess," Laurel muttered with her silver eyes widening. "I-Ivy…?"

"Ivy?" Shado asked with a frown. "Well I suppose it's better than being called something stupid like Petal or Hyacinth. Well if you're going for a plant theme. But I'm Shado."

"Well as you can see Mrs. Greengrass, this is my sister… umm, Shado," Rosette quickly said while holding back any comment on her sisters given name. "Yesterday she saved my life and we found out about each other. I know you're our godmother. I thought. Well maybe you could help us?"

"Let me guess," Laurel said while scowling. "Lily is adamant that Ivy… erm, Shado here is evil and must be kept away?" Laurel asked. Shado and Rose nodded. "Do you know how hard it would be to convince the light that their great hero Albus Dumbledore is a vile piece of shit?"

"I could just melt his head off and then it would be a very moot point," Shado suggested.

"That would prove him right, to them at least," Laurel said deadpan. "You will most certainly get along very well with my youngest."

"Just because you want to melt the enemies face doesn't make you evil," Shado retorted. "It sounds like this old bastard needs destroying. He's been brainwashing innocent children for years if even half of what Rose has told me is true. I shall not allow that to continue. The futures he has likely ruined. Mine included. He stole fifteen years from me and my sister because he's afraid of some fortune telling, which likely says I'm going to kill him not the Magical World, and the only reason for that would be because he did this to us."

"Prophecy spoken by normal humans are almost always self-fulfilling," Laurel said as she nervously reached over and took one of Shado's hands in hers and Rosette's in the other. She was surprised and thankful they both let her hold their hands over the table. "The only reason V-Voldemort was brought down was because he heard a prophecy too."

"So that rumours true, too?" Rosette asked in anger. Laurel nodded. "Is mum under some enchantments?"

Laurel took a deep breath as she squeezed both girls' hands. "Yes," Laurel said. "Your mother was such a different person. We were close. Very close. I loved her like a sister. Imagine how messed up that was to Dumbledore's judgement about the world. The school houses. Everything. If things went like that. How long before Muggle-born first years choose to allow themselves into Slytherin? How long until the status quo collapsed?"

"Oh wow, you were shagging our mum," Shado said as she read into the woman's lost eyes, "so if Dumbledore didn't do this bastard stuff he has… Rose and I might not have existed?"

"You – and mum?" Rosette asked in a small voice while Laurel was bright red from embarrassment.

"I loved… still love your mother," Laurel said sadly. "But we still had to face facts. I was a pureblood witch of which my parents already had a contract of marriage set to my now decease husband. Your mother chose to give James a shot. They were both normal until sometime after you were both born.

"James wasn't my greatest fan but he grew up a lot and with Lily's lead; he wasn't a dick," Laurel slowed with a small laugh. "But I honestly don't think they would have made it as a couple for too long if not for their altered personalities. I think James might have been more interested in Sirius to be honest."

"Who…?" Shado asked.

"Your godfather," Laurel said with a growl while both girls looked lost. "He was accused of betraying your family to Voldemort and sent to Azkaban Prison without trial or conviction… you haven't heard yet?"

"Heard what?" Rose asked while nearly in tears.

"Sirius Black broke out of Azkaban last night," Laurel said. "I think Dumbledore wanted rid of him. He was a Gryffindor. People might have listened to him when he realised James and Lily weren't themselves. But there will be others to have noticed. But they'll be like me. Powerless to do anything."

"But what about me?" Rosette asked. "I can do something, right. I must have some kind of say."

"Not without some powerful support-," Laurel said but stopped as Shado and Rose moved back as a woman stood behind Laurel and slammed a beautiful platinum and ruby pendant of an angle and devil girl nude, entwined sexually as one - on an almost watery silver chain.

"No. But she can."

The woman was cold as she spoke with a head gesture to Shado. She was no nonsense. She wore tight blue jeans and a blue blouse with the top few buttons undone showing a hint of white bra that held her firm breasts. She looked like she was in her late twenties, slight and fit with light brown hair tied back to her left to hang over her shoulder and steely blue eyes that held strength and intelligence.

"Professor Strife?" Rosette said in shock.

However, the new woman sat and slid the pendant over to Shado. "I'm sorry Lady Shado but I've been searching for you. And when I saw this cheeky blonde woman in the Muggle World I had to follow. And who should I find. Rosette Potter. And who does Shado turn out to be but Rosette Potter's identical twin sister."

"Maya Strife," Laurel introduced them. "Hogwarts Runes teacher," she said for Shado's benefit. "And member of the Covenant of Witches," Laurel continued for both Shado and Rosette.

"Wow, Professor you're really a Covenant witch?" Rose asked in awe.

Maya smirked smugly. "Yep, and now the reason I've been searching for the legendary Shado-."

"Are you seriously going to give her that?" Laurel asked in shock as she gestured the pendant.

"Is it worth something?" Shado asked as she took it from Maya's fingers and admired it.

"Whoa, is that what I think it is?" Rose asked as she stared at the beautiful piece of jewellery. Shado gave her a confused look. "The Covenants symbol," she said. "It's like their crown. Given to the Queen of the Covenant."

"You're coronating me your queen in a coffee shop?" Shado asked the woman.

"Well the Covenant has shrunk during the past twenty years," Maya said coolly. "We can't afford the girl power to do this properly. Just know with that – with accepting your new position as our queen, Dumbledore cannot touch you – or your sister."

"She's just a sixteen-year-old girl," Laurel interrupted in worry. "Why would you think she could-."

Laurel stopped speaking as a tall and busty black woman wearing a black woman's business suit with white blouse sat at the last free chair at their table. She slammed down a copy of one of that mornings Muggle newspapers.

"Whoa," Laurel said as she looked at the front page of the fuzzy picture of a floating girl with three huge containers floating with her above a harbour at night.

"Good morning, Rosette," the beautiful black woman said with a smile as she brushed her lose dark hair from her dark eyes. Her hair had twisted plats down the right-side front around and over her ears. "And it is a pleasure Lady Shado…" she said shaking Shado's hand. "I am Aurora Sinatra, the Astronomy teacher at Hogwarts."

"Mrs. Greengrass?" Rose asked while looking at the back of the paper.

Laurel looked at her as she handed it over. "Laurel, or Aunty will be fine – or mommy if you're feeling really babyish. Astoria uses that trick any time she wants something."

"Holy-shits!" Rose said with wide eyes as she looked at the paper before startling and staring at the adults.

"You're not in classes, Rose," Maya said while rolling her eyes. "And it's a perfectly reasonable response."

Shado frowned as she looked over her sisters' shoulder and snorted. "This one bastard shot at me and I still gave him a chance to give me the containers and turn himself in with all his buddies and go to jail. Bloody moron pissed himself and emptied his gun at me. So, I figured they all would rather die than go to jail. So, I took the initiative and split their ship in half. No biggy."

"No biggy?" Rose asked while Shado was finally pulling on her knew pendant and admiring how good it looked on her. "Shado. You split a giant fifty-thousand-ton cargo ship in half."

"Yeah, so?" Shado replied with a shrug. "Those arseholes deserved it."

"She doesn't understand what she did," Maya said coolly as she leaned over to Shado. "You, young lady – you are ridiculously powerful – on a whole other level set far apart from us."

"But what about Rose?" Shado asked. "She's a hero-girl. I can sense her power. She's stronger than the three of you. The Skull-Mask guys I killed yesterday were nothing, but I wasn't really trying to sense their power. Or the weakling Pidgeon Orders."

"Rose may be stronger than us magically," Aurora said with a kind smile for said girl. "But with Dumbledore's influence she has been held back. There's not much point in being stupidly strong if you don't know how to access that strength."

"But now she can learn," Shado said. "She can grow strong by my side. We can bring this Covenant back to power, better and stronger than before."

"Dumbledore is the reason we've fallen so far," Maya said. "He will make it as difficult as possible to make a comeback. But I and others are willing to teach you… and Rose, so that we can destroy him and his Order."

"Sounds fun, right, Rosie?" Shado asked.

Rose scowled. "It sure does, Ivy."

"Oh, you don't like being called Rosie," Shado teased.

"I'm not a baby," Rose replied with a cute pout.

"Anyway, you'll have to school under your given name, Shado," Maya said, startling her. "Yes, you'll have to go to Hogwarts. You can't be a part of the Magical World without this. Dumbledore will make sure of that, using lore's to suit his needs that he'll conveniently ignore when some innocent poor pureblood family that doesn't bow to him wants their children to go to Hogwarts but can't afford tuition."

"So, Dumbledore is a contradiction within a contradiction," Shado said thoughtfully. "He wants everyone to obey him. To follow him. And therefore, he goes after those who aren't bad but think he's a dick no matter that they're still innocent."

"Maybe you should melt his face," Laurel said with a shrug as they all gave her a look. "Well, at least when he's been squashed."

"Okay, let's say I go to your little stick-waving school," Shado said. "I'm sixteen. I've never had one magic lesson. And every wand I've ever tried to use blows up. And what about Dumbledore and his bull-shit. He's not going to just leave me to keep Rose."

"Dumbledore isn't as clever as he thinks he is," Aurora said smugly. "Not all of his Order are as loyal as he thinks. We just make a play. Get this right and we'll have the gullible old man believing that our ploys are his genius schemes."

"Hey! I was hoping to take them home," Laurel said with a pout.

"We need to be quick," Maya said while shaking her head. "Dumbledore will be more easily controlled if we get this done straight away. He'll want to be fast in appeasing Lily and James or he could start losing leverage and control – they might slip out of his enchantments enough to get help and therefore, lose Rose."

"Bastard can fall into Tartarus for all I care," Rose said while folding her arms over her chest.

"You would have been the honey that pushed him," Shado said while laughing. "… 'hey Professor, look what I found here. A mysterious portal into the Underworld. I swear I didn't bribe or blackmail any cute Goddesses into helping me out with this… woops… nooooo, Professor Dumble-. Ah well?'," Shado said in such a cutesy way that they all had to laugh.

"Shado-," Rose wined while giving her sister a small shove while blushing brightly. "-… wait, do you actually believe is gods?"

"Well yeah," Shado said with a shrug. "I saw Zeus and who I think was Poseidon and some other guys doing battle with some super-freaking huge colossus on TV a couple years ago. Strange. Nobody but me remembers. Destroyed a shit load of New York. Or that could have been a dream…?"

"Those of us not messed up by the… well we tend to pretend we haven't noticed," Maya said coolly. "It makes life easier for us, but there is a lot of crazy shit going on – on Earth that we shouldn't get involved in or we would never get any peace. Sure, help a gal out if she needs it, but if she's not one of ours, don't let her stick around too long or you'll be dealing with the majesty of her annoying people too."

"You mean my adorably strange friend, Luna isn't super-crazy?" Rose asked with wide eyes.

"Of course not," Maya said with a shrug. "Ironically she is saner than anyone who lets the Mist screw with their perception and memories of this crazy crap."

"The Mist?" Shado and Rose asked together.

"It's why none of the Muggle's are calling you a mutant or sorcerer," Aurora said pointing to the paper that now lay folded on the table in front of Rose. "They keep reporting you like you're a normal vigilante; even with a picture of you flying."

"I have to admit that I had wondered about that," Shado said. "But back to what we're going to do to get me into school… will I have to start in year seven?"

"No silly," Rose said smiling at her sister and doing as her teachers suggested and putting matters outside of their world from her mind. "You'll have to start first year and I'm sure with your skills you'll make your way up to year six with me in no time."

"Year seven is year one of secondary school in the Muggle World," Aurora said. "But essentially you are right. This will take all of five seconds to implement and let Dumbledore half-arse it while fearing for his life."

"Right," Shado said. "So, Rose and I will be going now then. I have to buy a new flat and-."

"Actually… well… we'll have to well," Maya said nervously, "let Dumbledore believe he's being such a kind old man and homing you both together to keep some semblance of peace. Especially since Shado is now our queen."

Rose pouted sadly, "I love Ginny but staying at her place with her arsehole brother Ron," Rose said, "and her mum can be a total 'Greater Good' fanatic. Because we all know that is his go to place for dumping lost property to keep it safe for the 'Greater Good'."

"Greater Good?" Shado asked.

"Dumbledore's excuse for the crap he pulls," Laurel answered.

"Well, I suppose he will likely send you there," Maya agreed thoughtfully. "The Weasley's are a big time Light family."

"Blah, this light and dark stuff is stupid," Shado said, "but if I get to see Ginny naked at least once, totally worth putting up with arseholes."

Rose sulked. "My sisters perving over my best friend, again."

"Don't worry, I'll check you out too," Shado said with a cool smirk while Rose blushed, laughed, and rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me." They were interrupted a moment later by the waitress as she picked up Laurel's empty cup. "Would you care for another cup Miss… and your guests?"

"Oh, yes, I suppose we could do with a quick bite to eat too," Laurel agreed quickly while the waitress started writing down orders.

"Did they mention, Hol-." Maya leant over to speak to Laurel in a whisper.

However, Laurel quickly interrupted. "Not now. They're pissed enough as it is. And no. They don't know yet…-."

"Know what?" Shado interrupted as she had given her order. "Are we triplets or something?"

"No-no," Laurel said slowly as she watched the girls nervously. "We don't know what happened. But there was a rumour that Lily was pregnant again a few years back. You would have been about three. Nobody knows what happened. Some say that the baby died-."

"Dumbledore's prophecy?" Rose said in fear. "It says my sister… not which one."

"Holly?" Shado asked as she guessed the plant. "Ironic as Holly and Ivy can be poisonous."

"But this Rose has thorns," Rose said coldly. "I'm going to kill him-."

"Rosette," Aurora said, grabbing her arm as she went to stand. Rose deflated and returned to her seat. "We do not know for sure if there-."

"You believe there was," Shado said coldly. The three women nodded. "Then we wait. We take things as they come. And we find out what happened to our Holly. And if Dumbledore has hurt her; he dies. No playing games. He dies. Horribly. Very slowly. And confessing his sins before his minions."

"He will die on his knees. Begging like a dog," Rose agreed coldly as little sparks of light lit her emerald eyes.

"Rule number one," Maya said with a cool smirk. "Never piss off the Queen or the Princess of the Covenant."


	5. Empathy

**Shado of the Witch**

 **Empathy**

"Rose!" Ginny Weasley squealed out as she threw herself into Shado's arms. Ginny was bare foot with long loose deep red hair wearing blue cloth short-shorts and a white tee shirt that seemed to be a little bit too small on her that Shado could see the slight outline of Ginny's bra through the material.

Rose peaked around her sister as she had been behind where an older and more uptight teacher: Professor McGonagall had brought them to the wonky house belonging to the Weasley's the evening after their meeting with Laurel.

Shado and Rose were still wearing their matching black dresses, and the only difference between the two at first glance was their hair styles; their footwear, and Shado had a silvery chain around her neck with the end hidden down the top of her dress between her breasts out of sight and out of mind for a while.

"Wow. Getting a cuddle greeting from a cute girl; totally worth the visit," Shado said while she cuddled the red-haired girl in return.

"Ginny. That's Shado," Rose said while Ginny looked at her with wide eyes.

Ginny quickly pulled out of the hug. She blushed brightly as she looked at Shado's grinning face.

"Hey, do you enjoy my feelings?" Shado asked with a vicious grin.

"G-get away from-," Ginny's mother, Molly interrupted but stopped halfway through as if remembering something. "Umm… well Rose… Ivy. You can't stay out there all day," she said inviting them in and after a moment's hesitation McGonagall left, hoping that Molly didn't become another statistic, but she had been a surprise, glad Rose had Ivy back to look out for her and vice versa.

"But Ginny. What have we told you about using that foul curse?" Mrs. Weasley decided to reprimand Ginny if she wasn't allowed to reprimand Shado.

Ginny looked away in annoyance. "Not to…" she answered looking downcast.

"Hey, Gin, don't be down," Rose said as she managed to steal a cuddle from her friend, burying her face into Ginny's hair so she wouldn't be heard. "It's your gift, Ginny. Don't ever believe it's something wrong." Rose smiled reassuringly at her best friend as she pulled back from the cuddle.

"Wow, this place looks quite cool inside," Shado said as she looked around while Ginny's father, and that lanky ginger boy who looked like an idiot entered the warm lounge with them. "But did you notice that its crooked on the outside?"

It was a surprise that it was Ginny's dad, Arthur who laughed. "I've been meaning to fix that at some point, but well – everyone says I never quite finish anything."

"Arthur," Mrs. Weasley reprimanded before turning a forced smile to Shado. "Don't worry dear. This house is full of magic to keep you safe."

"I wasn't worried," Shado replied while shrugging. "I was just curious because you have magic. For all I know you've never used the doors before – and actually didn't know."

This time Ginny and Rose laughed. "Well why don't Ginny and I lead you to Ginny's room," Rose said quickly. "I'm kind of surprised mum and dad aren't here though."

"Yes-yes," Mrs. Weasley said. "Yes. Show Ivy around. Your parents will see you when you get to school. Dumbledore thinks that will be best for now," she said eying Shado in worry as they likely thought Shado might kill them, which was why they were staying away for the time being.

"Umm… let's go," Rose said as she took Ginny and Shado by their hands and leading them to the stairs quickly as she didn't want to think about her poor enchanted parents for a while.

"Why are we letting that evil thing stay here!?" Ronald demanded.

"Be quiet Ron," his dad replied. "She can still hear you. And likely squish you with a look. She has every reason to be angry with her parents… both Rose, and Ivy do-."

"Arthur, Dumbledore knew what was best," Mrs. Weasley interrupted while trying to be quiet, but Shado, Rose, and Ginny still heard her while Arthur seemed to sigh in frustration.

Shado rolled her eyes as she was led into Ginny's tiny room with two camp beds stuffed into it with Ginny's bed: a desk: cupboard – and chest of draws. They had nowhere to move once the door was closed. But at least they couldn't hear the peanut gallery downstairs with the door closing out their voices.

"Umm… sorry about that," Ginny said while slumping her shoulders sadly and looking apologetically at her friends. "And sorry again about the size of the room. It's going to be cramped but it's better than having to be around mum – or worse – Ron. I did try to get mum to let us have one of my brothers' old rooms since they've all moved out. Except Ron. Their rooms are bigger, but she didn't want to hear about it even though dad was on my side – he's quite whipped if you didn't notice."

"I did notice," Shado said with a cool grin. "Anyway. No worries, I got this," Shado added while her grin turned into a crafty smirk as she turned and touched the wall beside the door with all four fingertips and the tips of both thumbs in a spider-ish way.

"You can really do that in one tiny room?" Rose asked with widened eyes: "can you?"

Shado looked to her twin sister and shrugged. "Sure. I guess I can. I just need to alter the dimensional space a little bit more than that apartment. Well, a lot more than the apartment as this room is real tiny. But altered dimensional spatial scientific-magic isn't that difficult as long as you understand the physics and mathematical logic of it."

Rose stared at her with a deadpan look on her pretty face while Ginny looked baffled. "Oh – my sister is a smarty pants, Ravenclaw in the waiting," Rose said sadly. "In fact, I think you might be a bit too clever for Ravenclaw. And I was hoping you would join me and Ginny in Gryffindor," Rose finished, pouting.

"I'm super brave too," Shado said while cheekily sticking her tongue out before turning her attention back to the wall while Rose laughed a little and rolled her emerald eyes.

"What is she going to-?" Ginny asked while looked to Rose for the answer. However, Ginny paused as Rose didn't need to answer as she watched red sparkles of light blaze through the room

Ginny watched in awe and amazement as all her things and the beds melted away in the red sparkles as the room stretched out into a massive apartment. Symbols and runes of red light lit the room, flowing from Shado as she concentrated with a soft golden glow in her eyes. It was the most amazing thing Ginny had ever seen and it was over in just several seconds, complete and beautiful. Ginny had grown up in the Magical World. Lived with magic all her life and she had never seen something so incredible.

Even Ginny's bedroom door had changed when the magic was over; turning into solid varnished oak. The windows were huge either side of the massive apartment – with a huge open plan kitchen/dinner with glass table and six chairs. And a huge curved leather couch the other side with a Muggle entertainment system opposite and a large glass coffee table. The apartment had electric lightning that lit the apartment in a nice soft glow unlike the dreary flame torches throughout the rest of the house.

Rose could only whistle as she had wondered what Shado had done with her apartment, but here it was. Shado could take her apartment with her. Rose wondered how long it took her sister to build this strange and unbelievable magic. She couldn't wait to get some lessons and insight into magic the way Shado saw and used it. Shado didn't even use any kind of focus except for her own will.

"Holy cow!" Ginny said in awe as she opened the bedroom door and looked out into her dingy little hallway that made the apartment seem like a paradise. Ginny smiled in bafflement before she closed the door, hearing the latch lock like a normal front door. Moving to the other side of the room to the large varnished oak sliding double doors, Ginny slid them open into a huge bedroom with huge and comfortable bed: 'goddess sized'.

"Shado. I love you," Ginny said in all seriousness as she saw the huge wet room through a gap either side of a wall with glass front, large enough for all three of them together and then a few extra girls too, fitting them comfortably. It was opposite the bed where a huge chest of draws sat with a huge-thick, ancient, heavy looking book on a stand on top with strange markings on the brown leather cover.

"Aww, I love you too," Shado with a wide grin as she looked the red head up and down in admiration. "But you will be shocked if you try to touch my grimoire," Shado added as she watched Ginny reaching out in curiosity, but Ginny quickly drew her hand back with a sheepish grin and a blush as she smiled at her best friends' beautiful identical twin sister.

"Ginny. You should know better to ask before trying to touch strange books," Rose laughingly reprimanded while Ginny gave her a pouty look and stuck her tongue out. "Anyway, Gin, please do not encourage my sister," Rose finished quickly to change the subject as Shado had heard about Ginny's terrifying first year at Hogwarts where she was likely not just a pawn of some Dark-Douchebags memory, plotting, but Dumbledore plotting against her and Rose too – as it stood for Rose to save her friends life all alone at age twelve because none of the teachers cared to listen to and believe the young when they had anything to say, even when that was important.

"Shado might very well try to get into your knickers," Rose added as a cheeky afterthought as she saw the way her sister was checking out her best friends' tight little body, undressing her with her eyes.

"I am an empath, Rose. I know what she wants," Ginny said while rolling her eyes and moving out of the large bedroom, back into the lounge and smirking. "Normally feeling things like that would make me turn it off – but Shado is so different. And really sexy."

"Ginny. I think she's using your powers against you," Rose said while laughing. "You know. Just like when you mess with Fleur and her naughty-allure power."

Ginny pouted. "But you are so hot, Rose, and if I can't have you-," Ginny said while snickering.

"Rose. You have a great taste in girlfriends," Shado said teasingly.

"You two suck," Rose said pouting while they burst out laughing. "Anyway, Shado, did you check for charms?"

"Yeah, broke everything," she replied with a shrug. "And the apartments cloak is working so we're extra protected. Just be careful not to touch my book. She can be touchy and has a bond with me. But don't worry about that. Anyway, I'll try to figure out how to block trackers sometime though."

"You mean this place has its own wards?" Ginny asked in surprise. Shado shrugged but nodded her head. "I am so keeping you and even more glad that mum isn't bothering us, but what if she…-?"

"Wants in?" Shado finished for her. Ginny nodded. "Invitation only magic I found in The Legacy – that's the name of my grimoire. Molly Weasley and anyone else won't come near the door unless invited. I don't think she'll notice either. It was really difficult to perform and very draining too, which is why it's good I can move it with the apartment. Having to redo it each time would be a nightmare.

"I've never had a problem with it," Shado said thoughtfully. "But then I've never really tested whether it works or not – hard to do that when I would have to ask someone to do so and that would count as an invitation.

"I've never told anyone where I lived that saw me with no visitors anyway," Shado said while confusing Ginny and Rose. "And on top of that – well that would likely count as an invite – but I can also uninvite but – now I'm confused. But I never did receive any regular mail, I always got my Amazon deliveries, but that likely doesn't count as I set up a special parcel lockbox for that sort of thing.

"My favourite pizza girl visited me, of course," Shado said laughing with an impish grin. "I don't know how the minions got through it. But I think if I've heard right, Dumbledore is clever and knowledgeable. Or – I hate to admit it but our parents should be fairly clever themselves since we are."

"It might have been because of that poor pizza girl," Rose said while rolling her eyes as she wondered off and slumped onto the comfortable couch with Ginny rushing to join her, and Shado laughingly sitting the other side of Ginny. "But you're right about mum and dad. They both scored high on their exams at Hogwarts – and mum always scored top of her year in practically everything. I think she was a boffin, though much cleverer than some boffins I know at school, and more popular."

The three of them thought that over for several minutes in quiet. However, soon, Shado shook the thought away and grinned as she grabbed her PlayStation controller; she pressed the PS button to start her PS4, but nothing happened.

"Why isn't my PlayStation working?" Shado asked while pouting. "This places electricity grid is powered by ambient magic… see, the lights are working."

"Some things won't work around wizarding homes," Rose said. "The wards act like some kind of electric field that disrupts most electronics," she said while smirking. "I can be a smarty-pants too. But anyway. Simpler thing like lights and bulbs and things seem to always work or the streetlights around magic homes that are in or near Muggle areas would never work, and I think the Muggles would notice something odd – they may even realise that it was a blackout hotspot and investigate. But cars don't normally have problems. Or analogue?" she asked looking to her sister, and Shado nodded with a smile, "radio signals. But a Muggle-born friend of ours said that digital radio signals go haywire around too much magic before shutting down. But a Witch or Wizard can protect things like that with magic, but it's kind of against the Statue of Magical Security laws to do crazy stuff like that but they would be crazy to bother you if you sorted out the electrical stuff in here to work even if they could find out and get in."

"My phone!" Shado said while grabbing it from the table in fright, and turning it on. The screen lit up. Shado sighed in relief. "My phones still working. But then I have made quite a few magical upgrades to make it cooler."

"Mixing magic and Muggle stuff is kind of illegal, like Rose said," Ginny said sheepishly. "But dad does weird stuff like that too and he heads the Improper Use of Muggle Artefacts Office."

"Your dad runs the office for which should be arresting, or fining him?" Shado asked while Rose and Ginny laughed while nodding at the hypocrisy of it.

"Ginny's dad is odd," Rose said. "Has a weird obsession with Muggle stuff, which is why he likes enchanting some of it. And occasionally manages to magically enhance the odd thing. But even he thought things like your phone was a fad, not an everyday thing everybody seems to have," Rose said turning to Ginny. "When I was in the Muggle World with Shado I saw practically every Muggle has one, and they do everything and then some," she said quickly going through an awing explanation of the type of things a Smart Phone could do.

"Anyway," Rose said turning back to her twin sister. "Mr. Weasley also keeps some pieces of confiscated Muggle stuff someone else enchanted illegally. But the worst is that he still doesn't get Muggle things. He once asked that duckweed Ron's Muggle-born friend, Hermione; that he uses to do all his schoolwork for him because she's a smart-idiot, and won't even listen to me when I offered to be her friend what Muggle's used a rubber duck for."

"A baby's bath toy?" Shado asked, deadpan.

Shado frowned in thought. She would have to sort this, Hermione girl out. Shado couldn't let an idiot Ginger bastard, like Ron ride on someone else's talents even if Shado had to beat the girl up a little – or spank her. Shado wouldn't stand by and let some idiot girl who likely had social anxiety and took the first 'friendship' offered and was too loyal to worthless idiots than was good for her crumble into nothing because of self-centred pieces of shit. But Shado would discuss that with Ginny and her sister later as they had the rest of the summer holidays to plot and scheme.

"Well yeah, even I knew that," Ginny said while rolling her eyes. Neither she nor Rose had any idea what Shado was thinking, but they would agree with her that something had to be done, for Hermione's own good. "We just thought it was funny not telling him."

"That's mean," Shado said as she returned her full attention to Ginny and her sister, but she laughed with them anyway. "So, Ginny," Shado said popping Ginny's name. "Will it be safe eating or drinking anything your mother offers?" she asked as she was feeling a little peckish so figured it was the right time to ask.

"No," Ginny quickly said. She didn't even hesitate or think it through. "I wouldn't trust my mum or Ron an inch… dad… I doubt he would try anything – I think he's started suspecting some messed up crap. You heard him stick up for you. But we should still be cautious anyway, just to be safe."

"Great," Shado said as she unlocked her phone and opened her web browser. "So, you girls want pizza, or kebab, or something like that? Or I suppose if the cookers working we could actually make something?"

"I like cooking," Rose said eagerly as she hopped up from her seat and charged into the kitchen and started rummaging through the cupboards, fridge, and freezer. "Wow, you have a lot of ice cream in here," Rose said while shuffling things around in the freezer.

"Ice creams cool," Shado said as she dropped her phone back to the table. "Figuratively and, actually," Shado commented. "But the best thing to do is lick the chocolate source off some cute red-haired girls' – cute little tits."

Ginny pouted as she hugged her chest in a decidedly cute manner. She was only wearing a white tee shirt and short blue shorts tight to her little butt and it was like she wore that to tease Shado and Rose like the naughty little minx Shado knew she wanted to be. Ginny had long pale legs and flawless skin and Shado wanted – no – she needed to know what it tasted like under her tongue.

"My boobs aren't little," Ginny said cutely. "They may not be huge but they're not that small."

"The perfect size just for you," Shado agreed while licking her lips. Shado noticed Ginny checking out her legs in her black dress in return as Shado kicked off her black boots as she drew closer, turning to face Ginny better, near kneeling on the couch. "And me," Shado added as she slid even closer and Ginny finally froze with bright red cheeks as Shado slid her right hand along Ginny's left leg, slowly up to her inner thigh, over her crutch and tummy to her lovely sized tits, rubbing over and groping her tits one at a time.

Ginny whimpered and groaned louder than she would have liked as it felt good being touched by her best friends' identical twin sister so intimately. "R-Rose… help-," Ginny muttered while she let Shado get closer while hoping that Rose's help would be to join them.

Shado's lips nipped at Ginny's in a chaste kiss with Ginny sliding her arms slowly around Shado's neck deepening the kiss, their tongues touching; their eyes gently closed as they relished in each other cool smooth taste.

"How about some sausages and mash," Rose said.

Rose's cheeks were bright red while she pretended she couldn't see Ginny and her sister making out as Shado moved her hands from Ginny's boobs, wrapping her arms around the younger girls' waist as they kissed deeper, sucking each other's tongues into each other's mouths. Shado pulled Ginny up by her long smooth legs, pulling them around her waist, running her fingers along the smooth hot flesh, pulling their bodies tightly together.

"Yeah – that's – fine," Shado panted between kisses. "But – wouldn't you – rather have a taste of Ginny?"

"Does… she taste good?" Rose asked as she watched her sister and Ginny in each other's arms, eyes closed, making out and it looked so good. She couldn't help but ask her question even though she knew the answer. It made Rose feel so wet. Too wet.

"Very," Shado answered as she pulled back from the kiss to looked in Ginny's dreamy heavy-lidded eyes.

"Eh, okay, Ginny sounds better anyway," Rose said as she abandoned the freezer and joined her sister and Ginny on the couch before shaking her head clear and glaring at Ginny. "Oh, trying that again, Ginevra, just because Shado's easy to give in, doesn't mean I will. This is really quite naughty of you."

Shado laughed as Rose sat and crossed her legs and folded her arms over her chest. "Miss. Ginevra!" Shado playfully reprimanded as she poked the pretty red head on the nose while she blushed in surprise as Shado gave her another quick lingering kiss on the lips and didn't move from her arms. "You dare take advantage of me and my Rosie… you really are so naughty – wanting to seduce sexy identical twin sisters."

"Shado…" Rose whined as she licked her lips as she looked them over. Shado was pushed up against the couch within Ginny's legs. Ginny's long smooth legs wrapped tightly around Shado's waist and arms around her neck while Shado's arms were around Ginny's small waist, fingers slipped slightly into the waistband of Ginny's shorts at the back.

"You're encouraging her," Rose said embarrassedly. "Ginny is odd like that… trying it on with me all the time," she said. Ginny bit her lower lip as her cheeks lit up. "But my will is stronger than my libido… I think."

Shado smiled as she knelt up on the couch between Ginny's legs and reaching out she brushed a stray curl of hair out of Rose's eyes.

"Silly, Rosette," Shado said smilingly. "Our Ginevra here loves you more than just best friends."

Rose was startled and turned to Ginny in surprise. Rose's eyes widened as she blushed brighter than before as she captured Ginny's eyes and wondered how she could have been so blinded by her own stupidity. How much time she wasted not making love to Ginny; how much she imagined and fantasised that Ginny wasn't joking; that she really wanted it. But now. It was so obvious. Too obvious. Rose felt so foolish wasting so much of their time together, maybe even hurting Ginny's feelings.

Before Rose knew it Shado had tugged her down until she was in Ginny's arms with Shado pulling back, still between Ginny's legs. Then it happened slowly. Rose's lips touched Ginny's as they let their eyes drift closed. Their arms curled around each other as they finally – after years of not realising what they wanted. What they really meant to each other. They got what they wanted as their relationship changed for the better as their tongues slid delightfully into each other's warm and moist mouths.

Ginny and Rose ran their small fingers through each other's hair, pushing their breasts into each other. Shado grinned as she ran her fingers along Ginny's soft smooth thighs, enticing a whimper out of her lips. It made her happy to make sure her sister and Ginny both had what they wanted most, but she smiled as she kissed and nipped at Ginny's soft tasty thighs as Shado considered Ginny getting her too as a welcomed bonus.

However, Shado started a few moments later as she knelt up straight and looked towards the far window in the kitchen.

"W-what's the matter?" Rose panted out as she looked at Ginny as she had pushed her back with a startled gasp for breath.

"Oh, nothing, it's not you, but… but Shado…" Ginny quickly said gesturing Rose's sister as she looked towards the kitchen window with a frown. "I was enjoying the kissing and touching and then… Shado suddenly felt a-a flash of fear – and now she feels confused."

"S-Shado?" Rose asked slowly. But Shado ignored her as she slid off the couch. Standing, Shado moved over to the kitchen and stared out of the window into the twilight of the coming night.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked in concern as she and Rose hurried off the couch with Rose taking Ginny's hand they rushed to Shado's side. However, looking out of the window they saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"Strange," Shado muttered. "I've seen weird things that – never happened on TV and the occasional weird thing around London, but I've never been able to sense something like this before. It's like it's on the edge of my perspective range… or just that powerful that its close enough for me to feel. But its hundreds of miles away. Somewhere North West. But the power is dimming."

Ginny reached out her free hand and took Shado's. Ginny gasped as her eyes widened. Rose and Shado turned to her as her soft brown eyes turned silver-white. "No. W-what is that thing? It's so full of hate and rage. It-they want to kill us all. Mortals and sorcerers. Ancient evil-g-gods? They want to destroy our world."

Then after a few moments Ginny's eyes returned to normal leaving her breathing laboured as she fell into Rose and Shado's arms as they held her up in concern.

"Ginny? Are you okay?" Rose asked in worry.

"Yeah," Ginny panted out with a small smile but her face had lost a lot of colour and she was sweating a little. "S-something happened and the things they were – I don't know – banished or something."

"It was like they were just sucked up," Shado agreed. "But what the hell, Ginny, you didn't tell me you had the ability to hack into my senses."

Ginny looked at her sheepishly. "I knew I could see into someone – or drown in their emotions if I let myself when I touch them, but I didn't know I could do that."

"You looked awesome," Rose said as she cuddled her friend (hopefully girlfriend) as she could finally stand by herself, supporting her own weight but she was still shaky on her feet. "Your eyes went all sparkly silvery-white – all kind of prophet like – almost as freaky as Luna."

"But Luna didn't see Shado," Ginny said while Shado watched them in confusion.

Rose smiled and surprisingly kissed Ginny's soft lips and Ginny eagerly kissed back. "But Luna can only see the future when it involves her directly," Rose said. "And because the future is not that set in stone she likely hasn't seen Shado until she decided to come and save us by kicking Death Eater arse."

"An empath, and a seer as a part of my Covenant," Shado said approvingly as she slid up behind Ginny, wrapping her arms around her from behind, and gently nuzzling her right ear.

"W-what do y-you mean?" Ginny asked in a whimper as Rose smirking started nuzzling Ginny's other ear.

"Oh – my sisters the new Queen of the Covenant of Witches," Rose said while letting her tongue roam the inside of Ginny's small ear.

"Oh wow," Ginny mumbled as Shado grabbed her tight little arse from behind, squeezing it tightly.

"Oh wow," Ginny whispered again as one hand reached back to grab at Shado, her hand up her dress squeezed her soaking pantie-clad crouch while the other groped at Rose's pantie-clad arse up her dress.

Ginny was in a heavenly position, sandwiched between two beautiful and powerful girls and she knew she could use her gift for them. To help end the darkness and heighten their pleasures.

 _Oh wow._ That was all Ginny could think anymore, whimpering as she let herself drown in pleasure beyond, letting go, letting her feelings and feedback pour into the identical twin sisters she planned on loving for the rest of her life as they led her into the bedroom where they fell to their bed for a night they would never forget.


	6. Magic

**Shado of the Witch**

 **Magic**

Elsewhere - The other side of the Atlantic ocean - in the US - while Ginny, Rose, and Shado were making some delightfully naughty memories, Penelope "Penny" Jackson, Daughter of Poseidon groaned as she felt like she had been hit by a few tons of bricks.

Well. They had finally done it. Gaia was dead. Or asleep. Or something like that. Gaia was the Earth after all, or something. Penny was a little too befuddled to think much on that. But she and her friends had saved the world. Again.

However, the ominous threat at the end about some super-evil that would destroy them all worried Penny a lot, as ominous threats by super-old super-evil ancient goddess/titan ladies weren't usually empty threats. After all, Gaia knew she had lost, so she had no reason to lie as they weren't going to spare her if she offered to be 'nice' or anything.

"You worry too much, Pen." Her friend Jamie Grace, Daughter of Zeus said as they sat side-by-side together looking out over the horizon while their other friends were trying to get their flying galleon ship back into the air so they could finally go home and get some well-deserved rest.

Jamie and Penny were both contrasts in many ways. Jamie's eyes were bright blue while Penny's were a deep green. Jamie's hair was a short rusty blonde while Penny's was black and kept hers longer tied into a plat over her right shoulder. Jamie's skin was pale while Penny had a nice light tan.

But they were both seventeen years old, averaging about the same size in the boob department (big enough for two strong athletic girls), similar in height, and their clothes were in a similar state. Tight jeans that were torn in places and dirty. Penny was wearing an old orange tee-shirt with faded black letters. Jamie was wearing a tatty black blouse and Penny was nice enough to have mentioned being able to see Jamie's bra so she could cover up if any silly boys turned up.

"And you aren't worried?" Penny replied without looking away from the view over the hills as she sat bare foot leaning back on her hands.

"Of course, I am, but-." Jamie sighed as she didn't know what to say. What did she want to say? She sat with her knees pulled up to her chest, hugging her own legs. "She said we have a chance, right?" Jamie asked with a sigh. "If we unite with other heroes, others with powers – to save the world-?"

"-Again," Penny said laughingly causing Jamie to smile sheepishly. "I know. It makes you wonder though. I don't think she was talking about just uniting Rome and Greece. And that's the most worrying part. How many of those heroes have had to actually save the world if I've done it several times in the past few years?"

Jamie grimaced. "I don't think we should think on that too much, Pen," Jamie said while trying to be reassuring. "But – you're right. This wasn't the first time I've saved the world either – and – we kind of ruined some earlier plans for Gaia's resurrection, so they count too."

"Just before this Gaia thing," Penny said sheepishly. "Umm… well Annabeth and I met some Magicians from the House of Life – apart of the whole – well the Egyptian Gods exist too."

Jamie started and turned to stare at Penny with wide eyes. "That is – how is that – well – how can their myths work with Olympus?"

Penny shrugged. "I don't have a clue but I think all of the Gods like to exaggerate a little – to…" she quietened. "Make themselves seem a little more powerful and all-awesome than they are…?"

Jamie laughed but they started as lightning struck across the bright blue sky. "And that's the thanks we get from my dad."

Penny shrugged, "well – at least we can spend the next few days resting," Penny said thoughtfully. "I think I could eat a freaking dragon and sleep for a week curled up in Annie's arms."

"Penelope Jackson!" Penny was startled as her girlfriend reprimanded her as she stood behind them. Annabeth was a little taller than Penny with long blonde hair and cool blue eyes wearing black hipsters and white blouse with black shoes, and much bigger in the chest. "I've warned you I will be forced to spank you if you insist on calling me Annie."

Penny looked up as a smirk lined her lips. "I know, Annie-pie," Penny said popping the name cutely while Jamie was supressing her snickering, which got her a half-amused glare from Annabeth.

"Looks like you'll have some fun," Jamie said. "I wonder whether Piper might want to spank me too?"

"Oh, I might," Piper piped in as she peaked out from behind Annabeth, beautiful and perfect as a daughter of Aphrodite with long red hair wearing jean shorts and white tee shirt over her perfect skin. "So, we really have to find some more heroes like from Egypt…? Does that mean we'll get to meet Isis and Osiris and other gods like that too?"

"Could do-…" Penny agreed smilingly. "But don't we already have enough problems with our own irritating godly parents, aunts and uncles without having to deal with Osiris and Thor too?" she asked and they all ignored the thunder and streak of lightning.

"Thor is a Norse god, not Egyptian, Pen," Annabeth said while rolling her eyes and then paused as the three other girls stared at her and she sighed. "Yeah, let's just say that all the ancient gods exist until we know otherwise. We can at least get in contact with Sadie and Carrie Kane, but how would we get in contact with a Norse demigod?"

"I kind of feel odd," Piper said suddenly. "Like we're talking about the greatest taboos in existence."

"Yeah well," Penny said sheepishly. "It feels really freaky being about Egyptian magic. It feels like we're not supposed to be friends, but you know me and Annabeth – we kind of do our own thing anyway. But if this threat could really be something that involves all of us we'll have no choice."

"M-maybe we should speak to Chiron?" Annabeth suggested while looking ill at the idea. "He or…"

"I don't think our Coke drinking camp director will tell us anything," Piper said. "But if we can make Chiron understand that we have no choice but to join forces he'll talk. And what about Racheal. She's the Prophet. If Gaia was telling the truth she might have foretold it by now."

"It could be worse," Penny suggested with a sheepish smile. "We could discover that our world is bigger than a few other gods existing beside ours."

"Well it looks like we'll soon find out how messed up our world really is," Annabeth said while shaking her head in mock sadness while the others stared at her in confusion. "It's that umm… bastard's lore, right? You think things can't get any worse but then they do anyway."

"Annie-Annie-Annie," Penny said sadly as she leapt to her feet and flopped into her girlfriend's arms. "Things can and will always get worse. Don't you watch TV shows. The bad guys start out weak, but at the time the bad guys are strong because the good guys are weak. But after the good guys get stronger the next bad guys have to be stronger or they'll never be a challenge and the writers might as well not bother."

"When do you get the time to watch that much TV?" Annabeth asked with narrowed suspicious eyes as she held her girl from escaping her arms.

Penny gave them a sheepish smile. "I kind of well… I am well Hermes is my Uncle… or something like that so. I kind of figured that Luke owed me after the crap he pulled while trying to resurrect Kronos so I stole all those cool things he had at Camp and set them up in my cabin. You would have noticed if you hadn't been so insistent in that time we fooled around in Zeus's Cabin, or that time we almost got caught by Nicol di Angelo. Hiding from her was not easy. Or those few times underwater…-"

"Pen! Stealing is bad!" Annabeth finally managed as she placed her hand over her girlfriend's mouth while she was blushing brightly. "And they don't need to know what we get up to. And who knows when Nicol will sneak up and hear you. She'll freak out. You know how she feels about you. And well… we… in her cabin-."

"Y-you know?" Jamie asked in surprise. Annabeth and Penny looked at her in shock. "Well, she confided in me," Jamie admitted sheepishly.

Penny looked away sadly watching the floating ship. "We didn't know at that time," Penny said while shrugging. "We wouldn't have snuck in there if we did. That would just be cruel. And Hecate caught us in her cabin the next day so we kind of owe her for not ratting us out, and we hadn't been so-well all of this happened-."

"You got caught by Hecate?" Piper asked in shock while she and Jamie were suppressing their laughter. "As in the Goddess of Magic herself is owed a favour by the both of you because you were doing naughty things in her cabin while it was empty?"

"That's right – and I'm here to collect."

The four girls spun as they were interrupted. The woman looked no older than them with short brown hair and magnolia silk robes fluttering in a non-existent breeze. She was smiling prettily as she looked the four girls up and down.

"Gaia wasn't wrong," Hecate said coolly while Annabeth and Penny blushed brightly thankful for the interruption. "I can feel the disturbance in the magic. It's time. The world is going to end. Unless you can stop it. And I don't mean end as in controlled by a wicked god or goddess – they tend to lose eventually. But I mean as in vaporised. Destroyed. Gone. Gods – Greek – Roman – Egyptian – Norse – Humans – Sorcerers – Earthbound magic – all gone – all of it.

"Dust in space. And then _it_ shall continue onward. It will destroy all of civilisation throughout the universes. I shall admit that even the gods of this world are ignorant to the vastness of the universes but that doesn't mean we won't protect what we must. And to know that such needless loss will start here… we must stop it. But we cannot do so alone-."

"We're not going home, are we?" Piper interrupted sadly while the other three girls shook their heads. "It wasn't Jamie or me doing 'it' in your cabin like these two naughty girls," she said while pouting as Annabeth and Penny were rose red and trying to feign some kind of innocence.

"Pipe," Jamie said while smiling a little as it was fun to watch her best friends squirm occasionally. "That doesn't matter. This will end all of us. Saving the world is our calling. But this should give us mega bonus points. She's talking about saving universes. That's plural. Like multiverse stuff."

"We're not comic book heroes," Piper said as she pulled Jamie up to her feet and snuggled in her arms. "You know you're not actually Supergirl, don't you?"

"Yes, because I'm sexier," Jamie admitted braggingly while Piper laughed.

"Well, sorry to interrupt," Hecate interupted while clearing her throat and looking semi-annoyed. "Zeus will be pissed off with me if he spots me with you. If I'm here for too long I won't hear the end of it for the next century."

"Sorry!" Piper and Jamie said together sheepishly as they held each other and Penny and Annabeth held back from laughing at them for getting told-off.

"And you too, stop that childish snickering," Hecate reprimanded as she turned to Annabeth and penny.

Sorry." Annabeth and Penny were quick in apologising to which Hecate nodded and continued.

"You should start with your little magician friends in Brooklyn," Hecate said. "Then your own people before you head to Boston Massachusetts. That is where – if you're lucky you may find a Valkyrie that might-might be kind enough to listen to you and get you an audience with their head haunchos. But from what I know they're just as arsehole power-hungry ignoramuses as we have, so you'll likely have to rely on some Norse demigods who aren't dicks too afraid to fight the good fight.

"Then you should… maybe look around," Hecate suggested thoughtfully. "New York City has a portal to a realm of reclusive and – moronic Wizards – well they're – well male and female magic users that call themselves Wizards."

"Wow, and I thought we were weird," Penny said sheepishly. Hecate gave her a cold look. "Okay, sorry again, carry on, Hecate, loveliest of all the Greek-stroke-Roman goddesses."

"Thank you," Hecate said sarcastically. "As I was saying. Last, you'll find a favoured of mine in the UK. Ridiculously powerful. She'll likely surpass me someday. Her name. Shado. This is a recording from yesterday." Hecate grinned as she rose her right hand and a circular screen lit up showing the young demigoddesses a girl with short red hair in a crimson dress floating above a huge cargo ship that was slowly sinking as it had been cracked in two.

Behind the girl three huge steel containers floated as she landed them before landing on the centre container, and using her power to free the people trapped within, and disappearing in the blink of an eye.

"Whoa," Annabeth muttered as they watched while the fit and beautiful girl reappeared to spy on the people now with the containers from a warehouse roof. "That girl could have given Kronos a run for his money by herself."

"Today…" Hecate said slowly. "She probably would have beaten him while he was still weak from his awakening and being put back together," Hecate said thoughtfully. "She does have a tendency towards violence. That arsehole Ares is always trying to pretend she's his daughter. He wishes. But she's not a demigod nor would she start a war if it could be avoided. She's smarter than that. A very clever and cunning girl. More Athena than Ares. Though, it's rare these days for a human to impress the Idiot of War," she said as she lowered her hand and the magical recording disappeared.

"Does my mum know of her too?" Annabeth asked as she was curious as her mother, Athena was a goddess of strategy and war too.

Hecate snorted. "Yeah. An interesting human witch. Your mother can't help but be intrigued," Hecate laughed. "Well, later girls, have fun," she said before disappearing in a swish of wind.

"Just great. Another mysterious Big-bad arsehole and minions that want to kill us," Jamie said while sighing. "She could have at least told us who or what we're up against. But I guess it can't be helped."

"What can't be helped?"

They were interrupted by a short Hispanic girl with short ruffled black hair and black eyes. She wore a pair of oily dungarees with no tee shirt to hide her sooty skin or her large cleavage and semi-muscled arms. Her dungarees were short, hanging halfway up her shins and she wore black leather boots on her feet. She was pretty in an unusual way as she was very feminine, but very much the ultimate tomboy.

"We're not going home yet, Leah," Piper said sadly. "We have to do what seems like a hell of a lot of taboo stuff."

"Taboo as in – naughty…?" Leah asked in confusion. "Because technically you and Jamie are related a little too closely for some people. But not me. You're a cute couple. Pen and Anna too."

"Godly parentage does not count-," Annabeth groaned out. "And Leah. What have I told you about calling me-."

"No! Not naughty," Piper quickly interrupted and answered Leah while Penny and Jamie laughed and Annabeth sighed and rolled her eyes as she let it drop. "As in the universe never wanted us to meet the people we're going to look for."

"Is the world coming to an end again?" Leah asked sadly while the other girls could only nod in grumbling agreement. "Well great. Something hasn't tried to murder us in a couple hours. I was starting to get bored."

"Not funny!"

The other four groaned out while Leah began leading them back to her ship while laughing uproariously as she thought she was highly amusing. And since they were safe. For now. She saw no reason to mope around just yet.


	7. Witches

**Shado of the Witch**

 **Witches**

Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley curled up into the soft welcoming arms as she felt her consciousness slowly returning to her – bringing forth memories that Ginny knew she would cherish for the rest of forever.

It was a soft warm naked body she was curled up with – just one? Ginny's eyes slowly peeled half-open in her sleepy haze. The lightning was dim as the curtains were closed. It was a magnificent, large and airy bedroom, and Ginny was in the huge oversized bed under the soft clean covers.

Ginny was curled up in Rosette Potter's arms, resting her right cheek on her best friends' soft firm tit. Ginny smiled. Rose was more than her girlfriend now. They were closer than she had ever dreamed possible. They had done things. Pleasurable. Loving things. Ginny couldn't help but feel excited that their relationship had finally changed. That they were finally together.

 _Ginny. Rose. And Shado._

Freezing her thoughts, Ginny blindly felt around for Rose's twin sister behind her, but she was gone. Ginny felt worried for a moment. However, thinking of Shado and the things they did made her blush brightly. Shado wasn't opposed to doing stuff with her own sister. It was very hot – and Rose had reciprocated without even hesitating. But then they were both totally hot babes.

Pushing those thoughts aside Ginny pulled her eyes open wider as she knew Shado wouldn't leave them; especially Rose. Shado was tough and strong. But she had fallen madly in love with her twin sister and would never leave her. Shado was exceptionally loyal and very kind when she wasn't kicking the crap out of evil people smugglers in her immediate vicinity or her city as Rose had shown Ginny the newspaper of Shado's amazingness.

Ginny still wasn't sure about this whole mist thing that she heard about but it seemed like the Muggles didn't want to believe in crazy magical stuff. But apparently that seemed to be the point of the matter. Humans didn't want to believe in monsters, vampires, magic and werewolves. Ginny found it stranger to imagine that even magical people were susceptible to believing in lies because of the mist, hiding in ignorance.

Rose looked so peaceful and cute curled up in Ginny's arms. It had been two weeks since Rose and Shado had come to stay and the three girls had hardly left their apartment except for appearances sake. That left the three girls with plenty of time to do some very fun things together. That was what was strange to Ginny as she normally had a girl in each arm when she woke up.

Ginny was careful not to disturb her Rose while she looked around, but she and Rose were alone. Shado was gone. But Ginny could hear rushing water coming from the bathroom before it was suddenly quiet again as the shower was turned off. Ginny let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding as she realised Shado had snuck out to grab a shower.

Shado walked into the bedroom nude and sopping wet with a large white fluffy towel as she was drying herself off. Her hair was no longer the original black but it was still obvious that she was Rose's identical twin sister, (to Ginny at least).

Not that Ginny paid too much attention to Shado's shorter cut hair (as it was black the day and night before). It was crimson, curled back, and down in waves of spikes, perfectly styled, long down the sides over her small ears and shoulders fading into a yellow-blonde colour halfway.

However, Ginny's eyes trailed down Shado's body as she dried herself off while pretending she didn't know Ginny and her sleepy-headed sister were watching. Her boobs were soft and full, perky and cute topped with lovely pink nipples on her milky-white skin. She was completely smooth between her legs unlike Rose (with fine black hairs) and Ginny (with finer red hairs) and told them not to copy her because she loved them the way they were happy with.

Unlike Rose who was softer and lacked muscle mass at all (not that there was anything wrong with her perky body as her boobs were a perfect replica of Shado's, and she had a small flat tummy too), Shado had muscle definition. And it was proven when Rose and Ginny got to touch every inch of Shado's powerful body that her sleight muscles weren't just an illusion and were deceptively small compared to the reality of her strength as Ginny and Rose would always be at Shado's 'mercy' if she chose – (and that was without using her magical talents).

"Enjoying the show, you two?" Shado suddenly asked startling them both and Ginny looked round to see Rose was awake looking sheepishly embarrassed.

However, they both looked back in surprise as Shado was dressed in tight black hipsters and tee that cut out short of her tummy with a black blouse with only a couple of buttons done up in the centre, showing off her lightly tone abs as she moved and the tails of her shirt brushed aside. Shado's hipsters had pockets on the sides of her legs with black belt hanging off her hips with a small pocket to the left side of her hips at a slight downward angle.

Shado's trousers didn't quite reach her ankles, showing a little skin as she wore black half-boots and ankle socks just barely visible. Around Shado's neck on a black leather collar was her pendant, the chain thread into and around the collar (with silver clasps – and runic engravings in different shades of black), and hanging just above her nicely sized breasts, resting on her chest.

"Can't walk around nude for you all day," Shado said as she could tell they were both disappointed. "If I'm going to this stupid school of yours I'll have to buy some school stuff from Diagon Alley. Those dipshits said we'll need to get our school stuff today, Rose. So, get showered and dressed. You said you hadn't been yet. Are you going to tag along, Gin? It might be fun I suppose. Shopping with the two most important girls in my life."

Ginny grimaced and shook her head sadly. "I-I don't think that would be wise," Ginny quickly answered while looking sadder and pouty. "Mums already mad enough as it is. Especially since you stuck Ron to the roof yesterday no matter that he deserved it. Best to placate her a little and stay here. And I can hide away in here anyway. As long as I'm home and away from 'troublemakers' for a while mum shouldn't be too much of a pain."

"They're probably getting some moron to take us too," Rose said as she wrapped Ginny in a cuddle as she lovingly captured Ginny's soft loving lips in hers for a quick kiss before she pulled back and embarrassingly slid out of bed naked. Before rushing into the shower Rose wrapped her sister in a quick nude cuddle and kissed her soft lips in a loving morning greeting before pulling back with a smile and rushing into the shower.

"At least now your hairs red and blonde again, Shado, no one will think you're me!" Rose called back as she started the shower.

Shado smiled and poked Ginny on the nose and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. "No naughty business until we get home," Shado playfully reprimanded as Ginny had not looked away from Rose's nudity until she was out of sight; licking her lips while watching Rose's tight little arse. "So, no sneaking into the shower to bury your face between my sisters' legs. We can do plenty of that when we get home. I want to get this school crap over with as soon as possible. And I just know the basket case is going to have some douche-bags spying on us during our trip as it is; even after we dodge our arsehole spying 'guide'."

"Don't kill them!" Rose called as she was listening in from the shower. "They can't help being minions won over by his fake-promises. Half-truths. Spells. And even his lies!"

"I'll be good," Shado promised as she had not felt as happy as when she was with Rose and Ginny during the past fortnight – and they still had another two weeks until school started. It felt exceptionally good to have her sister – and her sisters' best friend (their girlfriend and Covenant sister).

However, Shado winked at Ginny and slid her left hand under the cover to squeeze one of her boobs, tweaking her stiffening nipple. Ginny groaned and Shado smirkingly slid her hand back, pinching off the nipple as she went, and walked out of the bedroom moments later with a sexy swing to her step and wiggle to her tight butt.

Ginny followed Shado several moments later as she had pulled on a pair of cute cotton bunny PJ's to be less tempting – or tempted. "I can't be trusted when Rose gets out of the shower so I'll wait for you to leave before hoping in myself."

"Good call," Shado agreed with a grin as she sat on the couch and picked up her phone before placing it in her pocket just in case she needed it during her trip with her sister.

Ginny joined Shado on the sofa and smiled as Shado wrapped her in a cuddle and let Ginny curl up to her side with a cute little yawn as Ginny was normally the sleepy girl that always wanted to sleep in a little longer. Especially with Shado and Rose curled up naked in her arms, in bed using her as a naked girl body pillow between them.

"How do you change into your clothes so fast that we blink and bingo – fully dressed?" Ginny asked while looking up at Shado sleepily as she only wore a little lip-gloss and looked amazing, just like Rose did, and their eyes seemed to glow with a captivating mischief that the emerald bled out into the whites.

Shado laughed and rolled her eyes. "Umm… how to explain that. Well you know how I have a pocket dimension that I can pack up the apartment in?" Shado said and asked thoughtfully. Ginny nodded slowly as she still wasn't sure how that worked as Ginny didn't understand even the smallest principle of that kind of complex magic. Though, Rose seemed to understand some of it but even she had trouble keeping up.

"Well," Shado continued. "It's similar to that. I came up with the trick. I just modified some things and – well it took a long time to get it down. I suppose it would be easier to teach someone, but they would still have to understand the fundamental science behind the magic."

Ginny pouted cutely. "I'll never be able to understand all of that math," Ginny said sadly while Shado smilingly pulled Ginny tighter into her arms and kissed her lips in a gentle snog. Ginny melted into the kiss with her tongue sliding into Shado's mouth before Shado pulled back sucking off Ginny's delicious warm moist tongue.

"You can do anything if you set your pretty little mind to it," Shado said reassuringly kissing Ginny's forehead lovingly. "So, don't sell yourself short. You're great and just have to understand magic a little differently from just waving your silly little stick all the time. Sometimes you might not have your stick, or be able to get it and need to use magic slightly differently."

"Yes, Ginny," Rose interrupted as she left the bedroom.

Rose was wearing a blue skirt and white bra. She had some white ankle socks on but no shoes. Her bra was white and she was carefully pulling on her tight blue tee shirt to hide her goods before pulling on her beige leather jacket that didn't quite reach her waist, left open and looking very cute on her.

The new Muggle-esq outfit Rose was wearing was a gift from Shado and Rose loved it (especially the jacket) as Shado did like to treat Rose and Ginny to cute outfits – Shado said it was more for her benefit than theirs, and Ginny wouldn't doubt that with some of the kinky things she and Rose had modelled for their sexy Shado.

"You're clever," Rose added smilingly. "You can do anything you set your mind too. But, Shado. What are we encouraging her to do?" she asked as she picked up her white trainers from by the TV and flopping onto the couch the other side of Ginny as she pulled them on.

"Maths," Shado answered sheepishly.

"Well," Rose said thoughtfully as she finished tying her shoelaces. "Math isn't your strong suit, Gin, but you're awesome. I know you can do anything you put your mind too," she said happily cuddling up to Ginny from her other side and giggling while she groped at Ginny's plush little tits through her cute jammie top.

"R-Rosie!" Ginny wined and whimpered as Rose squeezed and pinched her sensitive stiffening nipples through the thin material of her jammie top. "Stop that. It's not fair. You have to go out soon." Ginny shivered as Rose started nipping at Ginny's right ear with her teeth.

"Then you'll be even more happy when we get home," Rose said teasingly as her tongue slid in Ginny's ear enticing a shiver from the girl before Rose pulled back leaving Ginny almost humping Shado while shivering more.

"You are a cruel little sister," Shado said while her right hand was squeezing Ginny's soaking crutch and Ginny was whimpering more than before. Shado licked, running her tongue along Ginny's soft warm lips, kissing around her jaw and suckling her neck, throat, and collar bone before she suddenly stopped, let Ginny go and stood up with a stretch, sucking her fingers clean of some delicious juices that soaked through Ginny's jammie bottoms.

"Let's see, its nearly ten in the morning," Shado said after she looked at the small silver watch on her right wrist, hidden by her open blouse cuff. "We should probably get going now, sis… see you later Ginny. We'll be back soon," she said leading Rose to the front door while Ginny whimpered on the couch and squeezing at herself as she lay down curled up and looking extremely erotic, cute, and lewd.

"And you called me cruel," Rose said in mock sadness. "She'll still be diddling her cute little fanny when we get back," she said snickering while Shado laughed but Ginny just ignored then as she pouted and sat up, forcing herself to stop rubbing herself.

"Just hurry up," Ginny said pouting sadly as she squirmed in her seat. "I'll have to have a freezing cold shower because of you girls."

Rose smiled. "See you when we get back, Ginny. Love you."

"I love you too," Ginny replied with a sweet smile.

"Don't worry, Love," Shado said as she grabbed the door handle. "We'll deal with that 'itch' of yours when we get home," she said blowing her a kiss. "We'll be all over you and treat you to some very lewd pampering."

"I love you too, Ivy," Ginny said causing Shado to grimace slightly and pout while sticking her tongue out and wiggling it a little as she still wasn't used to anyone calling her by that name – but she did feel more comfortable when it was Ginny or her sister teasing her. She hated that Ginny's ignorant family wouldn't use her taken name. but then they were complete arseholes sometimes – well two of them were at least and Shado hadn't mean the others yet.

Rose was giggling and blew Ginny a kiss of her own as Shado pulled the door open and they quickly left before they were distracted further.

Ginny sighed when the door closed behind her girlfriends and flopped back into the comfort of the couch and grabbed the TV remote and flipped on to watch some Saturday morning TV, as she slid her right hand down the front of her jammie bottoms.

Thankfully Shado managed to figure out how to get all her awesome Muggle stuff working under Ginny's family's wards.


	8. Blood

**Shado of the Witch**

 **Blood**

Hana Son thought of herself as a reasonably normal girl if you ignored her brown fired monkey tail sticking out of the back of her pastel blue training gi. Hana smiled in happiness as she walked through her little mountain village. Her village was hidden away from the world in the North of Japan and she like it there – well mostly. She had always wanted to leave and explore the world but she was too young to choose that yet.

That would have meant banishment from the village. She would be exiled and never allowed to return to the safety of her home. Hana was only thirteen years old so she didn't want to do something silly – like leaving when she wasn't sure she would know what to do – or where to go.

Hana had been having these odd dreams lately - well some were more like nightmares. She really didn't understand them much, and she shivered at how much blood she had seen in the bad ones. Or the naughty ones that made her blush the most. She couldn't tell anyone about those dreams. It was bad enough for Hana that they made her wet the bed and she had to change her sheets before her mother discovered she wet the bed like a… a baby.

In her dreams – the bad ones. Hana saw huge flying machines, and monsters, and other people from mage to spiritualists, and what could only be soldiers and other people with incredible powers and weapons too. However, no matter how many times she had the dream she saw through another person's eyes, someone taller than she was – and it wasn't always the same person and the dreams were so fluid they were ever changing and shifting – not distinct enough to discern any fixed truths; but they still scared her into a cold sweat.

Her _master_.

Hana shivered just thinking about that girl. She was older than Hana, but every time Hana thought about her she couldn't help but feel as if it was her destiny to be this beautiful girls' property. Loved within those strong arms. But the dreams. They were all so foggy. They clogged her mind and heart. They made her feel weird in her tummy and knew if she didn't calm down she might wet her panties again.

It was understandable that the dreams. Good and bad freaked her out. Watching herself do such naughty things. Or all that destruction – watching all those massive building fall and crushing people as evil monsters knocked them down. It makes her feel sick or tingly depending on the dream. Hana hadn't even known that people had built such huge buildings before; let alone that girls could do such naughty things together – she had wondered whether-.

No. Hana shook her head clear. She couldn't think like that at a time like this. She was said to have had a few seers in her family on her grandfather's side of the family. If Hana was seeing the future then she shouldn't be concerned with doing some naughty loving with a super awesome hero-girl when the world was in so much danger.

She had to help.

Help save the world.

Didn't she…?

However, when she finally came clean about her weird dreams to the village elder, (only telling him about the end of the world bits). The Elder looked sick and shooed her away telling her NOT to tell anyone else as he dived into his books and scrolls looking for an answer to her ever-changing premonitions. So now she was more confused than ever before.

Hana had mentioned the girl she saw (without the naughty bits), telling him that she had an overwhelming urge to go to her. That seemed to concern him further. But he had smiled and told her not to worry. Hana was strong. She would find her path and do the right thing when she saw it.

Groaning, Hana pulled to a stop at the large statue of a beautiful young woman in battle kimono standing strong and proud and beautiful above all else. Some of her friends had commented on how much alike she looked to the woman in the statue, which always made Hana feel happy and safe.

Falling to her knees and clamping her hands together in prayer Hana scuffed up her cute little training gi. But she didn't mind as she prayed. She prayed to the mighty goddess and founder of their village for everyone's safety. She prayed that all her friends and the villagers would be safe because no matter what Hana couldn't help but feel like something big, terrifying – maybe even world shattering – was going to happen.

"Don't worry," she muttered to herself as she squeezed her little brown eyes tight while her little tail wagged around freely behind her. "No matter what, I'll protect everybody…"

"Hana…!"

Hana was called out of her musing by another girl behind her smiling. The other girl would look fierce if she scowled or something, and was wearing a deep blue training gi like Hana's. The new girl had big muscles, and was a good two heads taller than Hana. She was also thirteen but quite far taller than above average while Hana was the opposite (as in short). Hana's friend was beautiful and very fit in all the ways that Hana thought counted, but she was taller than all the boys their age to; so, she could also be very intimidating.

"What are you doing over here?"

Hana smiled widely as she stood; looking up at her best friend. "Oh, nothing Neeko-chan," she replied with her smile widening. "What is it…?"

Her friend rolled her dark eyes. "Honestly, Bright Eyes," she said using her nick name for the bright and bubbly girl. Hana could make her dark coloured eyes so bright and shiny looking without doing anything but smiling with such joy and loveliness that Neeko couldn't stop from loving her best friend a bit too much sometimes. "Did you forget you so owe me that rematch? I am so never going to live it down if I can't beat a slender midget like you!"

"I am not a midget!" Hana replied pout glaring cutely. "I'm still growing, Neeko-chan. It's not my fault you're a giant goddess and still not as awesome as me," she declared childishly poking her cute little tongue out and slapping her butt as she presented it in mock-mockery.

Neeko glared and went to grab her friend only to hit thin air. She spun as she heard giggling and glared as her friend was behind her in a mere blink. "You are so going down, Hana-chan!" she said with narrowed eyes. "Then I'll take you somewhere where no-one can hear you scream and give you a proper spanking," she threatened.

However, Hana didn't care and stuck her out her tongue again and slapped her tight, small butt some more, in her cheeky mockery. "You so couldn't beat me two days ago, so you so won't beat me today. I'll let you spank me all day long if you can catch me. But sorry, Neeko-chan, but you so have nooooo awesomeness!" she called out giggly as she ran off through the village.

"Augh…!" Neeko called out in frustration as she chased after her. "There is no way I'm going to lose to you again, Hana-CHAN! Your butt is going to be bright red after I defeat you – you – you annoyingly sweet… idiot."

An old man sighed as he watched the larger and more violent Neeko chasing after her sweet and gentle tiny friend in worry as he stared out at the village from his office window. He wasn't sure what the girls were talking; or yelling about while trying to tease each other as friends tended to do as he was too far away, but it seemed that Neeko was getting frustrated as she would with Hana's victories as the small girl didn't even seem to realise or care about how strong and talented she really was.

Hana thought that it was all a game and Neeko let her win. But it was a lot more complicated than that. Neeko tried as hard as she could. Trained as hard as she could. And with anyone else the Elder was sure Neeko wouldn't put up with them, but for Hana. They had been together since they were babies.

The Elder sighed. He could only pray that he was wrong, and that Hana's destiny did not stray down a darkened path full of heartache and battle.

With Hana and Neeko the next morning after the huge chase around the village the day before (which annoyed a lot of people) they had found a nice spot to spa by Hana's house away from getting in the way of any of the ordinary villagers (they didn't want to get scolded again).

"Hana-chan, what's gotten into you lately?" Neeko asked as the small girl was lying flat on her back in the bright lush green grass.

Neeko hadn't even punched Hana that hard. If she had, Hana could have landed a few gardens over rather than where she did. It was starting to worry Neeko that her annoying best friend was less home in her own head than the sweet ditz normally was.

However, it was annoying beyond annoying to see her tiny friend looked like she didn't much notice the punch she took to the face. How could someone as small as her take such a beating and acted as if it was nothing? It made matters worse that Neeko had to shake off the pain in her right fist; she was glad she held back or she might have broken a bone and the Village's Clinics Shaman – well she was kind of scary sometimes and she didn't need her hand repairing by her if she could help it. Neeko knew that she would have to use more power through her finger muscles to spa with Hana from then on to keep out of the Sharman's grasp.

Neeko sighed and rolled her eyes as her best friend looked up at her in confused thought. The only thing Neeko had going for her compared to her tiny Hana were her big boobs. How messed up was that? Neeko trained harder than Hana, and the only natural advantage she had were her oversized boobs.

Though, it made Neeko feel better that Hana-chan was jealous of them, staring more than necessary, and when they were changing together just the two of them, Neeko made a huge show of showing them off. The look on Neeko's tiny friends face always become a priceless treasure. It was odd that Hana was so very small chested while her mother was very well endowed.

Shaking her head, Neeko glared down at the small girl rolling her eyes as Hana took a few moments to come to terms with her name getting called and her beloved giant boobied best friend now scowling down at her. Hana looked baffled with her adorable (and very soft) tail swaying down to her tiny feet.

Hana sat up with a wide grin as her eyes slid up from boob-city (held much too firm in her gi and the sporty support bra Hana's mother took them shopping for in the nearby town) to her best friends' pretty face.

Hana admired her friends features. Her dark black hair held back to her waist in a plat (unlike Hana's hair which was cut short, ruffled down her neck and ears and a light brown), and her beautiful half-soft strong features, extraordinarily pale skin like a pericline statuette – compared with Hana whose skin was a light pale brown. Neeko's eyes were dark but it was obvious they were a lovely deep blue – Hana loved staring into them when Neeko wasn't paying attention.

Neeko had such cool and beautiful eyes; it wasn't just Neeko's awesome boobs, Hana loved about her friend; Neeko also had long smooth white legs and a very nice bum, but Hana wouldn't admit to anything like that because it was embarrassing. Almost as embarrassing as her naughty wet dreams. Hana would just have to pretend none of this for as long as she could; until – she wasn't sure but she was certain it would be a highly embarrassing day for her.

"Hey Neeko-chan, what are you doing here…?" Hana asked once she realised that she hadn't replied yet. This caused her tall (almost Amazon-like) friend's right eye to twitch in frustration. "I was just resting… I think…" she said as she looked around in confusion as she had forgotten what she had been doing and she didn't have any of her Manga that she got from town (which was delivered from the outside world) lying around her, which was confusing as she read her books normally if she were going to lie around outside and relax.

"No, you weren't, Hana-chan!" Neeko replied. She grabbed her friend by the scruff of her gi and pulled her up so they were face to face. "We were training together and then you zoned out and I hit you, and you just landed on your back and stared off into space. I did not hit you that hard, Hana-chan!" she said in annoyance.

"You hit me here?" she asked looking confused as she was hanging by her gi a foot from the ground while she rubbed her cheek looking even more baffled. "But I don't… oh wait… you came to my house and you took off my jammies, cleaned me up and forced me into my training gi and threatened my precious fantasy books and Manga," she said with a pouty scowl.

"Ah…" Hana said suddenly as her eyes widened as her memories caught up with her mind. "I remember now. You were so mean and wouldn't let me sleep in; you pinched my booby to make me wake up! That was so mean, and naughty; you shouldn't touch people there unless you're in love and dating and kissing and stuff. Though, totally not fair as your boobs are much nicer and I didn't get to pinch them. And yeah… mum says that you only touch like that when you're in love and going to do… things. That's what mommy told me when she gave me this… talk!"

Hana was blushing as she embarrassedly whispered the last word as if it was the greatest taboo in the world to talk about… 'The Talk'. Especially when she remembered her dream that night. Had she wet her bed again. She hoped that Neeko hadn't found her in a pee soaked bed. However, Neeko rolled her eyes and dropped her friend to her butt, which Hana rubbed after she landed before climbing to her little bare feet.

"Then we shouldn't be allowed to change together," Neeko said after a moment wondering whether she could embarrass her friend again as Hana was notoriously naive so she was hard to get blushing like she was and it was always extra adorable.

"But we're both girls' silly," Hana said shaking her head. "Mommy says that I can love girls like that if I want and that we can change together, but only touch naughty areas if we're in love and doing… naughty things." Hana whispered the last two words as if they were a great naughty secret.

Neeko groaned as she realised she was the one blushing as she almost forgot how open minded and strange Hana's mother could be.

"Well, umm… let's change the subject from this," Neeko said quickly. "So, WHY are you so distracted? You've been like this for the past few week, Hana-chan. And I'm starting to really worry about you. You didn't even seem to notice that I woke you up and dressed you until now, so spill; this isn't like you."

"Oh… it's nothing Neeko-chan," she replied looking thoughtful before shrugging. "I just keep having some weird dreams; it's nothing to worry about. I was just trying to remember the one from last night," she said in all seriousness. "I saw this jinchuuriki girl rescuing her friends with awesome ninja skills. She was so cool and even sexy – I think – yeah – most ninja girls are sexy – I think mum said that once. I think the ninja-girl was a bit older than us though. I hope she's okay. It was quite blurry, but aren't ninja awesome!?"

Neeko sighed and shook her head. "Trust you to fantasise about ninja… next you'll want to be one too."

"But I can't Neeko-chan," she whined with a sad pout. "I don't know how to use chakra!"

"You can crush a normal person with your ki enhanced strength alone and you're worried because you don't know how to spit out fireballs with your chakra?" the taller girl replied while laughingly rolling her eyes. "Sorry Hana-chan but you can't be a ninja without any ninja training. You still know some magic, which is more than me; I'm useless at magic."

Hana hung her head with a sad sigh and cute pout. "I guess. Well, I'll…" she looked up with a giant grin spread over her lips and Neeko couldn't help but wonder whether her friend had some mental disorder(s). "Do not worry Neeko-chan, I'll just have to train harder and become super awesome without being a super cool ninja!"

Pumping her fists in triumph, Hana looked to Neeko with a giant grin as she slid into her fighting stance. Neeko smiled nervously as she slid into her stance and they both charged when a huge swish appeared before them and a beautiful busty woman in her early thirties appeared. The woman was wearing a long blue dress with a white apron over the front and a kind and gentle smile on her lips.

Neither Neeko nor Hana could stop there attacks they were practically hitting each other when the woman appeared. However, the woman stopped both attacks from hitting her with ease as she caught both of their high swinging kicks with one finger from each hand. The attacks boomed but the woman hadn't moved an inch or stopped smiling.

The dust and dirt swirled up around them with the power only to die down moments later. It was silent for a moment as the woman just held their legs up in their kicks with the tips of her pointer fingers in smiley nonchalance.

"M-Miyuchi-sama," Neeko stuttered out as she blushed and pulled back her leg, bowing. "I… I'm sorry…"

"What do I keep telling you, Neeko-chan?" Miyuchi playfully reprimanded. "You don't need the suffix, especially while it's just us," the woman said with her kind loving smile aimed at the girl. "You my sweet are like a second daughter to me. You and Hana-chan are practically sisters by everything but blood."

"But it's not proper… I-I already use such informality as your given name," she replied fidgeting with her fingers and blushing as she was as tall as Hana's beautiful busty mother. Neeko wondered whether Hana's smallness must have come from her father's side of the family, but Neeko had never met the man as he had disappeared years ago.

Hana was giggling as she dropped her foot back down and glompped her mother in a huge hug, which was happily reciprocated. "Mommy… what are you doing here? Are you going to show us some cool new super move that will make us cooler than ninja?"

"No dear," she said laughing as she kissed her sweet little girls' forehead. "I've come to collect you both for breakfast. You can't train without filling up your bellies or you'll make yourselves sick."

"Wahoo, breakfast is ready! That's even better than ninja-skills!" Hana cried out as she danced over to Neeko and grabbed her right arm in a hug. "Come on Neeko-chan, its breakfast time," she said while her tummy grumbled in agreement as she pulled her friend along with her towards the cute little cottage a few hundred yards away as they were training in the huge backyard.

"B-but I had some cereal before I left the orphanage," Neeko replied quietly with red stained cheeks. She didn't like the kind of treatment she got when she was at her friend's house. Well she did, but she did like to be independent even though she secretly loved Hana's mother doting attention on her. It was nice to feel like they were her family, to have a mother and sister to love her and to love in return; it was the greatest feeling.

 _Neeko loved Hana and Miyuchi so much._

"Don't be silly, sweetie," Miyuchi said with a soft smile. "You have to have more than that when dealing with our cheeky little Hana-chan… and it is lovely to have a daughter who can carry a conversation without getting distracted like a certain father some of us know she takes after in that – and strength."

"I… I take after daddy?" Hana asked in surprise while her mother nodded. "What was daddy like?" she asked eagerly as they entered the back door into the kitchen and sat at the breakfast bar with Neeko while Miyuchi started dishing out a lovely cooked breakfast.

Miyuchi smiled as Hana had asked that question a lot over the years and enjoyed hearing about him, but this was the first time Neeko had been there at the time. It was the first time Miyuchi told Hana how alike she was to her father. Miyuchi felt a little jealous but felt a bit fearful of what Hana could accomplish is she had her mother's smarts and her power. The mischief Hana could have gotten up to – especially with her magic.

"He was a good and kind man," Miyuchi said smilingly. "He was also a little dim, but when it came to fighting; if he put his mind to it he couldn't be beat, and if he was, his loss would only make him stronger.

"I remember when my best friend and I would fight over him. I loved her so much, and we both loved him, so we fought… in the end…" she said as she served up some scrambled eggs and sausages with some toasted bread and butter. "She saved my life at the cost of hers and I ended up with your father. You were just two when he disappeared. He had been a great hero. Saved the world on more than one occasion whether he knew this or not. And believe me. He could be that ignorant sometimes he didn't realise he had stop an evil plot or invasion.

"He had been exiled thirty-nine times from the village," she said shocking Neeko. "He always found a way back home – and the villagers though reluctant didn't send him away when he came home.

"Most of the village believe he died doing something stupid, but me… I know he's out there somewhere helping people and that he had a good reason to leave – or to not return. He loved you more than anything, Hana-chan. You were his little girl. He wanted to train you to become stronger than him…"

"That's why Hana-chan is so strong because both you and her dad are?" Neeko couldn't help but get out. "She takes after the both of you when it comes to power… so does she get her magical talent from her dad?"

"No… she is actually born from two people without magic," she replied smiling. "I was so proud when I found out… and as for her strength, believe it or not Neeko-chan, Hana-chan does train a lot and really hard when she's not slacking off and reading her silly little Manga's from the outside world. I want for her father's dream of helping her get stronger than him to come true so that someday… they'll meet and she can kick his butt for worrying us so much."

"Yeah, I sure will Mommy!" Hana agreed with a wide grin as she dug into her meal, which was about ten times that of her mother and Neeko's combined.

Neeko watched with a grimace as Hana was stuffing her face at near super speeds and was soon ladling more egg from the huge pot on the stove onto her abnormally huge plate with extra slices of toast. It always amazed Neeko with how much Hana could eat. Apparently, everyone on Hana's fathers side of the family ate like monsters. That was also where, Hana got her adorably cute monkey tail – it was a family trait passed on from Hana's dad.

"You should have seen her father eat," Miyuchi commented smiling at the memory. "I think that only Hana-chan would ever be able to match his apatite but even she couldn't eat that much."

"And she doesn't even get fat," Neeko muttered sulkily as she knew that if she scoffed that much she would bloat up like an elephant or something bigger like a dinosaur or dragon or – she figured she should stop worrying about that as she couldn't eat anywhere near that much anyway – but Hana was still so tiny compared to Neeko; she was even smaller than some younger girls.

Miyuchi laughed and rolled her eyes. "I know, it's not fair, is it?" she said while Neeko nodded in sad agreement.

"Huh…?" Hana mumble asked looking confused with her little cheeks puffed out full of scrambled egg.

"Hana, what have I told you about talking with your mouth full?" her mother gently reprimanded.

Hana blushed at getting in trouble and swallowed her load. "N-not too," she said impishly. "Sorry Mommy, I forgot," she said before scooping up the last of her meal and savagely scoffing it.

"Well, now you're finished, why don't you two go back outside and play. I'll call you when lunch is ready," she replied smiling as she watched her daughter grab her unsuspecting best friend and drag her outside to train.

Miyuchi sighed as she watched them go. They were happy together. But Miyuchi still regretted not taking Neeko in when she had a chance while she was young when her parents died during that day. Neeko knew the gist of what happened from the old Elder but Miyuchi knew that someday it would fall to her to explain those events the way they were meant to be told.

However, Miyuchi couldn't take Neeko at the time. She was already a single mother as her husband had disappeared a few years before. Hana barely remembered the man.

Miyuchi was too scared about the prospect of one beautiful little girl all alone without her friends help and support – they lost so much that day – the thought of raising two alone terrified her. So, she did all she could and made sure Neeko was well cared for, and that her daughter and Neeko had each other still even if they weren't the loving sisters they should have been; it was close enough.

Hana and Neeko looked so cute together when they were tiny and they both had both of their parents. But Miyuchi couldn't even bring herself to look at those photos anymore. She was afraid of breaking down; she had to be strong for her daughter. Especially now if her baby really was seeing a terrible future.

It had been so long since a seer was born to her family, and Miyuchi had hoped that when Hana showed signs of natural magic that she would just be a normal little ki using witch. But she knew now; from the Elder that Hana had confided a dreadful future.

Miyuchi looked out of the window at her baby girls. "Why does the future have to be so cruel," Miyuchi said sadly before shaking those thoughts off. "Our vail will fall to the rest of the world and entering the normal flow of time is going to be jarring.

"Not to mention a whole mountain range and an extra… the second largest prefecture in Japan appearing out of nowhere when the magic breaks revealing whole non-human magical towns and cities. And not to mention the…" Miyuchi dare not even speak about that as she shuddered; she didn't think the world was ready for all of its secrets to come out, but it seemed like that was going to happen anyway.

Sighing, Miyuchi rubbed her brow. She had only suffered two exiles before when with her husband before Hana was born so she knew the magical and spiritual realms hid from the technological. Her mother had been from outside. She had lived in Neo Arcadia when she was found as a small child (the only survivor of a shipwreck) raised by fairies before they finally took her to a human village where she would soon meet the man to become Miyuchi's father.

"Life just got weird – well weirder," she muttered to herself with a small sad smile while thinking of her parents as she missed them dearly as they too passed during that time with Neeko's parents; saving Miyuchi, Hana, and Neeko; it was with thanks that the girls didn't remember those hours.

Miyuchi supposed as she watched her girls through the backdoor that it wouldn't hurt to show the girls a new technique for them to learn; it could help them in their coming struggles.

Miyuchi knew. Her husband would have approved of them learning this. It had become somewhat a signature of his.


	9. Diagonally

**Shado of the Witch**

 **Diagonally**

Going shopping with some 'Lard-arse' as Shado called him un-politely wasn't on Shado's to-do list. Rose wondered whether she needed a 'to-do' list so that she could refer to it when someone thought she wanted to do something she didn't. Like standing around or cowering when she could be kicking arse. Rose hated hiding while she could be doing something more proactive.

In Rose's opinion, Shado's kick-arse approach to bad-guys was the right one. She had always thought so; but speaking out like that labelled you as a 'troublemaker' and potentially dark and evil. (Even for the Girl-Who-Lived). Nobody who fought for justice and righteousness wanted Albus Dumbledore to call them dark as that was tad amount to condemning them to hate and ridicule no matter how wrong it was; not all Slytherins were arsehole; just most; mainly because of their parents. But that thinking should be squashed.

People just listened to Dumbledore even when they knew he was wrong. They thought they must have been missing something more. Like what? They obviously thought Dumbledore had some grand master plan for winning the war without killing off all of the bastard murdering terror mongers when he obviously didn't. The old basket case just liked to have power over so many people that he wouldn't listen to reason – and probably didn't care who died when two more idiots would take their place.

Old age had likely gotten to the old man. Hence old man. He may have been good and noble and honourable at some point but over time became a power hungry arsehole; even at the cost of peoples lives. Rose wondered how anybody could want to waste so much of their own lives controlling other peoples. It seemed like way too much work and a waste of your own life.

Shado now had the power to dictate to the Covenant but she chose not too. She wanted loyalty, trust, and respect. But more importantly she wanted her people to think for themselves. Shado didn't want a bunch of marionettes. Dumbledore always said it was their choices that made them good, but that was only if their choices were his first.

So many people had become so complacent in Dumbledore's Greater Good. In Dumbledore's greatness. In his legend that they forgot he was only one old man. The future was not his. The future was for the young. For the children at Hogwarts. The children all over the world. But he believed he knew what the children wanted even when they told him that he was wrong. He was outdated. That the Magical World needed to change.

It drove Rose crazy having to deal with such hypocrisy. She had seen it. The ridiculousness. Even before she found her sister, Rose knew that deep down everything was wrong. So now she needed to be strong. She needed to show these fools that she would not roll over and be anyone's property.

And Rose needed to free her parents from Dumbledore's bull-shit and magic. Rose was just thankful that Dumbledore hadn't dared trying to control her through fear of the stupid prophecy's murdering him or some-such.

Rose wondered whether she could really do as her sister said. Could she just leave. Leave the Magical World. Leave it all behind. Well this Magical World at least. The Magical UK. She knew she couldn't escape the magic completely – and Rose knew she wouldn't want to. But she also knew she couldn't leave Ginny or her other friends to terrible fates. Stuck as Dumbledore's canon fodder or Death Eater victims – certainly both.

Rose shuddered at the thought and felt cold dread and pure anger. She wouldn't. Couldn't let her friends down now. Not now she and her sister had so much. They could change everything. They were apart of the Covenant now. Rose's sister was their queen.

Smiling a little Rose looked at the cute little watch on her left wrist with the Covenants symbol on the face and the devil and angel for hands in a cold black that somehow glowed faintly. It was a beautiful gift that Shado got her and Ginny as they came as a set of two identical and two of a kind to show they were Covenant witches as they also contained a magical presence so couldn't be faked.

Rose turned to her sister. Shado was still glaring down Hagrid. Her pendant seemed to glow and radiate with her power and position from the collar around her neck that made her look so very sexy. Rose almost laughed at that thought. She would have to wait until they got home for some delightful times.

"We could just up and leave you know?" Shado said coolly. "Walk away. No Girl-Who-Lived – chosen one – or anything – or anyone to save your silly little world of arseholes."

Shado's cool warm voice startled Rose out of her thoughtfulness. She loved her sisters Royal English accent. Hagrid was a giant of a man. He wouldn't give in no matter how much Shado threatened to smash his face in – or used his new nickname of 'Lard-arse', and even that twit Malfoy wouldn't have the guts to call Hagrid that to his face. Rose thought that Hagrid was either extremely brave – or very stupid.

Maybe both brave and stupid – or stupidly brave at least – (but then bravery was only the overcoming of fear). He had to be like that to truly be a Gryffindor – unlike sneak Slytherins in lion skin clothing like Dumbledore. The Sorting Hat was either defective or let the students choose their own house. Rose was inclined to believe the latter. It made sense. It wasn't Dumbledore who first realised (no matter how warped it became to him) that it was their choices that made them – no one else's – and that they could become whatever they wanted if given the opportunity.

At least Hagrid answered to his new nickname. But then Hagrid had likely been called worse when he was a student at Hogwarts – being the son of a Muggle-born wizard and a giantess (it couldn't have been easy for the man. Rose was surprised he could be such a kind person still). Rose felt it was better not to ever wonder how a giant and human got down to business unless you liked to get headaches and become violently ill.

Shado smiled sweetly as Hagrid backed down slightly with half a step backwards in the dingy old pub. "A man such as yourself surely knows that we could," Shado said in a whimsically curious way with a pause before she continued. "Always seek... Sanctuary here in England – don't you?" she asked and Hagrid gulped and Rose was surprised as he hadn't looked too concerned before, but suddenly he lost colour.

"Oh good," Shado commented smilingly. "You're not a complete moron – are you?" she suggested but awaited no reply from him. "I bet you have even thought about looking for work there, haven't you? Wondered whether they would appreciate you more than these people. After all. Rosette informed me that you were unlawfully expelled from Hogwarts and left with nothing – all because of Voldemort and these so-called 'amazing' pure-blooded wizards."

Shado was staring down the giant man while Rose watched in awe. Shado was tiny in comparison. It was almost comical to see Hagrid losing a battle. Any kind of battle to someone so tiny in comparison to him. Shado held Hagrid's dark eyes captive. Shado was a force that Hagrid could never hope to defeat. Especially when it came to will and intellect.

However, Rose was surprised that the patrons of the dark and dank shite-hole of a pub were ignoring them and keeping to themselves. Rose noticed a few scared glances from patrons as there eyes flickered to Shado. That made Rose realise that Shado had been to the Leaky Cauldron pub on more than one occasion. Rose was surprised that she hadn't heard of Shado before, but maybe she shouldn't have been.

Dumbledore and her parents liked to keep Rose ignorant of things. Even those things that could have ended Rose's life as she had to cope with half the answers, lies, and false-truths. Rose was sick of all of that bull-shit. She was sick of being the good little girl.

Rose would grow stronger. She wouldn't let her sister be the bad-arse without her any longer. They belonged together side-by-side beating the tar out of any bastard that thought they were some kind of superior being that was allowed to murder and harm whoever or whatever they wanted. Rose wanted to beat all of those ignorant purists and show their children that their parents and grandparents were wrong; that the cycle of idiocy and ignorance had to end before it was too late.

It would only be a matter of time before science caught magic. Then what? Would the Mist still hide the unhidden? No. People would see it all. Once they started really believing. The world had to change before then. Rose knew that the change had to start now. With Rose and Shado. Side-by-side holding hands with their sisters around them – and their allies at their call.

"'ow do yo'... know?" Hagrid began after a few too many moments of shock, but stopped himself short holding his beard covered mouth in shock. Rose didn't know what they knew that she didn't, but she would get it out of Shado.

The truth. Shado. The sister she had only known for less than a month. A few weeks. Shado never lied to her. Shado never told her half-truths. Yet people who supposedly cared for her. Loved her. They were full of lies and secrets. Lies and secrets that had almost killed her on more than one occasion. Not only Rose. But her friends too.

At least Ginny never lied to her. Ginny had been trying to get her to see for years. Since Rose saved Ginny's life all those years ago in the Chamber of Secrets. Rose had seen. But what could she do but cry and hope, pray – that maybe she – Rose – the heroin could have her very own hero capable of defying men who pretended to be almost gods.

For once, Rose smiled. Her greatest desire. Her greatest wish was granted. Those Death Eaters that attacked them outside that street. The old Black house they were somehow trying to claim. For once a Death Eater attack held fortune. It got the notice of the cities deadly guardian.

The Black House. Sirius Black. They would have to find him. They needed to know the truth. If he was innocent it could mean the end of Dumbledore – for as long as the law didn't bend to his whims. But it would be long enough to free Lily and James Potter.

Shado smiled and patted Hagrid's left arm in sympathy and he seemed to relax as Shado waited – watching him coolly. Hagrid could only sweat and feel the uncomfortable-ness of Shado's gaze. The gaze Shado reserved for making people cave by making them feel 'that' uncomfortable. It was as if Shado's eyes were piercing the very soul.

"A wise person looks beneath the masks of humanity," Shado commented off-handedly. "You have been screwed over so much that you're not sure what to really believe in. And even now you try to pretend that you have nothing but love for Albus Dumbledore. But I can see something else. Resentment. Mistrust. Uncertainty. Hatred. Maybe even a little hope.

"Dumbledore helped you when no-one else would," Shado said whimsically. "But... he could have done more. Even back then he was a powerful and beloved man. He could have gotten you fair treatment. He could have done so much for you and it would have taken little effort on his part. But it would have upset Pure-bloods, so instead he gave you a job doing what? Cleaning up the stables...? A job worthy of a lowly Mud-blood hybrid?"

"'e gave me a job teaching abou' magical creatures'," Hagrid quickly interrupted. "It were the beginnin' Rose's third year."

Shado rolled her eyes. "So after fifty years, and after a twelve year old girl proved your innocence," Shado replied and Hagrid's shoulders sagged slightly. "Did they apologise? Did they compensate you for your expulsion or your stay in Azkaban Prison? Pay for you to get a new magical stick? Are you even allowed a new magical stick? Did Dumbledore so kindly re-enrol you in school to finish and complete your education?"

"Wait... they should have done all of that stuff!" Rose interrupted suddenly with widened green eyes. "T-those bastards should have done that and even then that shouldn't have been enough," Rose said with clenched fists. "I know that they'll never be able to make up for what they did to me and Shado – you either, Hagrid."

"Well anyway, lets just get this shopping over with," Shado said coolly as she turned towards the bar. "Tom!" she commanded. Shado startled the balding man behind the bar as he pretended he wasn't eavesdropping, and he gulped as he looked at the girl. "Mr. Hagrid here is my personal guest. You will feed and water him with whatever the hell he wants until we return. You will charge everything to the Potters. Understand!?"

"B-but..."

"You have my permission," Rose stepped up to her sisters side, glaring at the man in semi-annoyance to get her point across.

"O-oh – of course, I-I didn't know you were friends with-with Miss. Shado," Tom stuttered out fearfully even though Rose knew he knew they entered the bar together as they arrived by floo-fire at the same time.

"She's my twin sister," Rose said causing many startled gasps to spread around the Leaky Cauldron and the whole of the Magical World (likely worldwide) would know by the end of the day.

Shado smirked and turned to Hagrid. "Tom will see you alright, but if you ever want to be introduced to a Sanctuary official. I know the way in."

Hagrid nodded his head and slumped down into a large wooden bench. The wood creaked under his weight, but held – likely magic.

"W-well... okay, but you an Rose 'ill be a'right, won' ya?" Hagrid asked while Rose noted that Hagrid saw the way these people were afraid of Shado. Rose knew that once they were gone Hagrid would ask questions and get frightful answers – Rose was kind of curious to know what Shado did to these people too, but she would leave the questions about that till they got home.

"Of course," Rose said smilingly. "We don't need any babysitter. I know my way around. And if any silly little bastard tries anything, Shado will just have to blow up their faces."

"I know the perfect spell for that," Shado commented off-handedly as she led Rose out back by the hand and into a dingy little courtyard with a plain wall next to some trash cans.

"Do you really know a blow-your-face-up spell?" Rose asked once the door closed behind them.

Shado looked to Rose with a smile. "Nope. That's not something any civilised young lady goes around looking for," Shado said while shrugging. "But those regulars of Tom's are utter cowards. Its just fun to mess with their tiny little minds... and yes I know tiny and little are the same thing but sometimes a double negative is necessary to make my point."

Rose pouted. "I grammar Nazi'd you once," Rose said coolly. "You made fun of me when I was wearing my glasses."

"But they make you look so adorably geeky," Shado retorted with a mock dreamy sigh to exhilarate her point. Rose rolled her eyes. "If you keep rolling those cute little eyes of yours, Love you'll dislodge your contacts. And I still cant get over the Magical World not having any eye specialist to fix eyesight."

Rose shrugged sheepishly. "Well if they haven't invented the magic they cant sort out my near-sightedness. Anyway – what were you talking about with Hagrid. What Sanctuary are you talking about?"

Shado shrugged as she tapped a few bricks in sequence to reveal the hidden magical district of Diagon Alley. Shops lined the cobblestoned street. It was amusing that the street was cleaner than the inside of the Leaky Cauldron when the pub was supposed to be a restaurant. It should have been lovely and clean but even Rose wouldn't eat there and she had been around places like it all her life.

Shado had told Rose that it always felt like she had stepped back in time by a few centuries when she entered the Alley. At the far end was their destination. Gringotts Wizarding Bank. It was a bright white marble beacon.

Rose and Shado needed to get some money. Shado from her Muggle-accounts (changed into Magical World money), and Rose hoping that her parents hadn't cut her off or something arse-holey (or she would have to scrounge off her sister – but Shado was a thief (she stole from criminals) so she could share with her little sister if needed). But then it would have to be Dumbledore's idea to cut Rose off, and he wouldn't want Rose any more pissed at him or her parents than she already was, so he wouldn't go there; she hoped.

"Oh – they're... a little more... normal I guess," Shado said after a few moments of thoughtfulness while shrugging her shoulders as she led her sister towards the bank. "Well they use technology and muggle weapons as well as magic. Very advantage in life. They kind of refer to themselves as sorcerers or mage, (and from what I gathered they have their own 'brand' of witches). The Sanctuary is like their version of the Ministry.

"Their magic works differently. Has different rules. That blue fireball I used was their magic. Elemental magic. I just kind of overheat that blasted fire-magic too much – I guess I need more practice. Using air magic tends to make sparks of lightning too."

Rose goggled as Shado rose her right hand (as she held her sisters with her left – fingers interlocked for comfort), and watched as the air swirled with little blue sparks of electricity in a tiny tornado spinning on her palm.

"That is awesome," Rose said in delight as Shado lowered her hand with a shrug as she snuffed out her sparking twister. "Can-well can any one learn elemental magic?" she asked in eagerness.

"Sure... well, mage are different," Shado said. "Well most people are... there's this thing that happens to them, I'm not too sure what, I haven't really been that interested. Anyway, normal magicals that learn a discipline like Elemental Magic. Reaching adulthood, sixteen, seventeen or sometimes older most mage disciplines will stick and you're stuck with it alone; so some try different things while kids. You can still do some other stuff too, but," Shado paused and shrugged.

"However," Shado continued thoughtfully. "Some Magicians like us are different. Maybe magic likes us more? Who knows? But its cool for us as we can use all sorts of different magic's and kind of bend their rules.

"Anyway, these Mage are trouble too... the whole names have power, three names thing affects them where it doesn't wizards or witches of our magic – and other magic's. Its confusing to be honest – and I'm not too good at explaining it, but knowing a persons given name can give you a small degree of power over that person – having someone know your true name without sealing it – that sounds sucky. Complete control over someone who – who knows what kind of power their true name could house?

"But I have a taken name anyway... Shado Fallen," Shado finished sheepishly.

"You never told me you have a second name," Rose said while pouting cutely as Shado shrugged. "So...do I need to take a name for myself too?"

"No – as I said, doesn't affect us," Shado replied. "I needed a name after the Dursley's dumped me as they always just called me 'Oi' or 'Girl and I didn't know what my name was. Well they spat out those things when they wanted me to do all their housework... and no I didn't kill them. They are dead. But it wasn't me. Even though I gave that impression a few times. I must admit I kind of feel cheated and relieved that it wasn't me. If they were still alive I might have thought about it, especially if they had guardianship of another magical child. I don't know who offed them or why. But they likely pissed off a magical from what I heard happened to them."

"Good," Rose said coolly. "I hope they're rotting in whatever hell swallowed them up," she added as she had chosen to believe in a lot of crazy stuff since meeting her beloved older sister (two minutes older and Shado wouldn't let her forget).

"Me too," Shado said with a small smile.

However, Rose didn't have a chance to add anything as they were startled by a loud cry of alarm from the other side of the Alley. They stopped in surprise and quickly looked over as they heard shouting.

"Help me! Please! Somebody!?"

It was pretty young woman with beautiful caramel skin. She was crying out in alarm as a huge, fat, and ugly man in ragged robed was tugging on her bag, and finally managed to throw her to the floor before running away in Rose and Shado's direction with a huge grin on his filthy face while clutching his stolen possession in glee.

"Filthy Mud-blood doesn't deserve nice things!" The man laughed while nobody went to the rescue. Most of the people around looked away and ignored the mugging. They all carried weapons and out -numbered the racist bastard yet wouldn't intervene.

"How do you suppose that man can run with a broken leg?" Shado asked.

Rose looked at her sister in confusion. "What broken leg?"

Shado clicked and flicked her fingers at the man. He screamed in horror and agony as a splash of light flew from Shado's fingers and crashed into his left leg. The filthy man dropped the bag and regained everyone's attention as he crashed to the floor, scraping up his face in blood, but ignored his face and grabbed at his left leg as he continued crying. His leg was twisting like a Chinese burn as his robe pulled up to show his filthy shit stained pants and twisting leg (that looked like it was covered in monkey fur) as he held it.

Then the man roared as he begged for help as Shado twisted her hand in a lazy gesture and his leg shattered and cracked without breaking skin. The leg bent at an unfathomable angle as he squealed and begged, but just like when he mugged the young woman no-one came to his aid – but this time they couldn't look away either.

"Please! Please! Help Meeee!" The filthy man squealed out as he watched his leg in terror.

"I think he's learnt his lesson, My Lady."

Shado turned to see an older woman in her late thirties standing outside her pet store. She had soft pale skin with oriental features. She was wearing a small silver chain around her right wrist with the covenant symbol as the only charm of gold with Covenant feel. Her clothes were decidedly Muggle consisting of a blue summer dress that lifted her nicely sized bust and matching pumps.

Ignoring the woman after a moment, Shado left her sisters side, letting go of Rose's hand Shado released her spell as she walked over to the man. Shado crouched down while the man whimperingly looked up at her in hope. However, Shado took the stolen bag and stood. Then in a swift kick her left boot shattered the man's ribs, and he was launched into the air and flew several feet away landing in a heap, crying.

"I-I'll get you! Filthy Mud-bloods should know their place!" The filthy man cried out as he puked up blood and looked at Shado through blurry eyes. "I have powerful friends! T-they'll k-kill you. Death-Death Eaters w-will kill y-you."

Shado flicked her left hand and in a stream of blue lightning – a sonic boom struck as the electricity smashed and rippled into the man. He screamed as he was set ablaze of electricity, electrocuted to within an inch of his life, contorting and shaking with muscle spasms he shut up before she let him free.

"Friends?" Shado asked laughingly as she let up her attack and the man was out cold, near deaths doors. "A man who can't even have a simple bath? A man who steals from others? You have no friends you magically dumb weakling. And anyone who sympathises with Death Eaters or Voldemort. Dies."

Moving away from the man, Shado walked over to the caramel skinned woman while their spectators quivered while watching this deadly girl. The young woman was still on the ground. She looked up at Shado in awe and fear. However, Shado offered the woman her hand and after a few moments the woman took it and allowed Shado to pull her to her feet.

Shado smiled as she returned the bag and turned back to her sister, and after giving the pet shop woman a nod while she smiled as she bowed back in respect, Shado retook her startled sisters hand and they continued their trip towards the bank with a parting of people in their forward wake.


	10. Supplied

**Shado of the Witch**

 **Supplied**

Rose had to wonder why it hadn't surprised her much when Shado strolled into Gringotts that the Goblins were. Nice to her. Or at least not arses. It was odd. Strange. And every other word in existence that meant weird.

The goblins were surprisingly helpful. They dealt with Shado's business. Rose had never even known that the Goblins dealt with Muggle card transactions. But then Goblins liked money and treasures and stuff, so it was within their best interest to keep up to date with the rest of the world or miss out on plenty of opportunities.

Then after dealing with getting Shado sorted with a bank vault and magical pouch to use the shed load of money Shado placed in it. Rose was actually surprised. Her sister must have had a lot of money, but the Goblins took that in stride and eagerly sorted everything while Shado happily chatted away with the Goblins as if they were humans.

Rose felt like a tool as she had never been so – normal while dealing with bank stuff. The Goblins actually worked harder and got things done quicker for Shado. The Goblins didn't even take her to see her knew bank vault and Shado wasn't interested in seeing one. As long as her money's were safe and taken care of she didn't care about the simple things and the Goblins didn't even charge her for anything.

And to top everything off for Shado, not her, the Goblins had taken them into a huge and elegant office with mugs of hot chocolate with marshmallows and chocolate sprinkles. Even the chairs were exceptionally comfortable.

Shaking her head clear Rose pulled out her little golden key; the same as Shado had (though hers was in her little magical money pouch) and handed the key to the Goblin. Rose was rightfully nervous as she half expected the vault key to melt away or burst into flames for defying Dumbledore and his Order of the Battered Cod.

The Goblin worried her as he looked at the key and then at Rose. He almost looked amused for a moment. "This is a trust vault," the Goblin spoke coolly. "It was set up by the Elders Potter... your grandparents I believe," he said to her shock. "Your parents neither have the authority to take this from you or stop you from accessing its content. But-we had wondered about this," he said as the key lit up white and a second key emerged. "The vault had another connected to it, twin vaults," he commented with a shrug as he handed the other key to Shado.

Shado looked at it in surprise. "Okay, I don't get it...?"

"Your grandparents died a few months after the events that gave your sister that mark on her head," the Goblin said unconcerned. "They died protecting a Muggle Infant School from some pissed off Death Eaters desperate for their masters return. They set up these trusts when you were both born, but after – certain events-."

"Dumbledore had my parents throw my sister away?" Rose interrupted.

The Goblin nodded. "Yes," he agreed. "And just before their passing they set this up so that when you were reunited the pair of you would inherit everything together and have right to claim House. In effect this gives you free right from your parents."

"Wait, you mean emancipation?" Rose asked in awe.

Again the Goblin nodded readily. "In-deed," he agreed, "the paperwork will have been filed by magic. Very good people Mr. and Mrs. Potter were. Clever. It is believed among the Goblin Nations that – no – it is not our place," he said with a rather cunning grin.

"Can you set up my – well with this?" Shado asked as she offered her pouch and new key. "And does this mean we own everything our parents own?" she asked while the Goblin took the offered items and dropped the glowing key into the pouch before handing it back.

"No," he replied. "As your father was never declared heir. He and Dumbledore are still trying to sort that. But they have their own money. They had never had access to what you were both destined to inherit. Your grandparents knew Dumbledore was not to be trusted with your family.

"They made precautions that Rosette Potter could only inherit her half if Ivy Potter could too," he said, shrugging. "And that they were both free of – certain charms, which was why you were sprayed with water before entering. That was no ordinary water, but Nullifying Spring water. It disables any spell or enchantment wrongly attached to a person or object."

"Okay," Shado said with a shrug. "I'm glad I didn't smack that guy for that now," she said sheepishly. "But why didn't you tell me before, it could have saved us the bother-."

"Dumbledore has terrible ways," the Goblin Manager said coolly. "We had to await until Miss. Potter handed over her key freely in your presence – for the magic to accept she was her own person – we of course had other provisions available had she been under another's control," he said before turning back to Rose. "Would you like a pouch like Miss. Potters for your monetary needs? These keys are only for personal needs – if you and Miss. Potter would like to visit your family vaults at any point, please do visit us at any time.

"Neither of you shall be asked to queue," he said. "You are the only humans on Earth to own a strake, no matter how small, in our bank."

"Interesting," Shado said while Rose's eyes opened impossibly wide as she autopiloted as she nodded and her key was soon returned in a money pouch before they were each handed a bank card.

"These are connected to your accounts for Muggle use," the Manager said. "You can use any four number PIN as they'll only work for you anyway – same goes for using online. We tend to keep quite up to date with the latest Muggle ventures for special clients such as yourselves."

"So... do we own any property?" Shado asked thoughtfully.

Mr. Manager nodded his head thoughtfully as he looked through a large leather-bound ledger. "Yes, you own a few places around the world – some you rent as holiday homes. You do own a much larger portfolio of homes of which you let on a permanent basis within the Muggle World. But I'm sure you mean more unoccupied and usable.

"Ah-ha. Yes, here we are," he said while reading over his book. "You own a small cottage in Wales, Godric's Hollow, which used to be a magicals only village. But that house is still quite damaged and under that silly secret charm so that would have to be dealt with. You own a few other places in England-."

"Anything big and out of the way?" Shado interrupted. "I mean mansion or castle or something like that?"

"Ah... yes, but its in quite a state of disrepair," the goblin said. "It isn't the biggest – quite small for a manor, but it has several hundred acres of land for expansion. Its in, or outside of is more accurate a town just off from Dublin – Haggard. If you would like we can have it repaired and brought up to standard?"

"Umm... Shado – why are we fixing up a dirty old house in Ireland?" Rose asked as she could tell her sister was going to agree.

Shado smiled at her. "We're not. We're building bigger silly," she said before turning back to the Goblin. "Actually knock it down," she said thoughtfully while the Goblin started taking notes. "I want a... hmm... think of Wayne Manor from Batman and make it bigger and better with magical and scientific awesomeness throughout, and make the yards super cool with a garage and secret lairs – yes we need secret liars so make sure all of the secret parts are kept off blueprints and the builders and designers have their memories wiped of those bits!"

The Goblin nodded readily, "of course, Miss. Potter, or do you prefer Fallen?"

Shado shrugged. "Whichever makes you get things done faster – and sneakily doing things that are borderline illegal."

"Wait, Mr. Manager, you can actually have builders get their memories modified?" Rose asked in surprise.

He turned to her with a creepy grin. "In the magical world, Miss. Potter you can have secret places and keep them secret without having to kill any one. It isn't that uncommon a request with the wealthy. They like places to keep their secrets. And we for the most shall not ask questions. Though, there are certain things we wont have done. We do have morels of course.

"So Miss. Potter, Miss. Fallen, you've left this rather vague... any specifics?" The Goblin finished thoughtfully.

"A super awesome indoor swimming pool," Rose suddenly piped in thoughtfully and he started writing again. "And I mean Olympic sized and huge Jacuzzi, and loads of smaller ones in bathrooms. And an outdoor – no its Ireland so an indoor Quidditch stadium – no-no wait – an indoor and outdoor Quidditch stadium – and-and- I can't think of anything else."

"Well I guess that's it then," Shado said impishly as she stood from her comfortable chair and stretched. "Oh – don't forget we'll need a cinema – top of the range – no – better than top of the range. If we think of anything else we'll send you a letter by – umm... do you have an email address or phone number. That will be safer than bird-mail," she said as he had a closed laptop computer on his desk as she had already put her number down on her account form.

"Of course," he readily agreed as he opened a draw that contained a hidden telephone and a mobile with a stack of white cards and handed a card to her. "Even the odd Muggle-born witch or wizard I've seen to in this office has never once looked at my computer an known what it was."

"Douchey-love," Shado said laughingly while Rose stood with her looking confused. "Its probably another bit of magic – likely works with this Mist I've heard about – same as with whatever has most people shitting themselves when they hear Voldemort's name."

"In deed," Mr. Manager agreed with a small smile. "I am pleased to see that not all Humans are blind idiots. But be warned. Voldemort would not want magic to force people to fear him or his name; that would be demeaning to his power. He would know other creatures and magicals would see through it."

Shado grinned as she led her sister to the door. "I know; Dumbledore really is a bastard," she said before opening the door and leaving with Rose hot on her heels.

"You really think, Dumbledore would do that?" Rose asked as they exited back out into the main bank.

Shado smiled. "The Goblins have known him longer than you and I've never met the guy," Shado said. "But you can tell that Mr. Manager didn't just believe it was Dumbledore's doing; he was certain of it."

Rose sighed as life was getting more complicated but she smiled as they exited the bank into the sun and Shado's right hand comfortably snaked into her left with their fingers happily linking together.

"So... when are we moving into our new house?" Rose asked eagerly as Shado was placing away Mr. Managers card.

Shado smiled and laughed. "Be patient, Love," Shado chimed happily. "I know with magic it wont take long, but it will still take time. And a swimming pool – good call. Just imagine all the skinny-dipping the girls we can bring home will do."

"I didn't think of that; I just always wanted a pool," Rose said eagerly. "All of the Covenant witches that will want to come over," she added with a cheeky grin.

Shado looked at her sister smugly. "My corruption runs deeply in you, My Love. We do need a Covenant Stronghold."

Rose giggled as she hugged onto her sister arm, holding her hand tighter. "Well before thinking of that we do have to wait for everything to be finished. And we have to get our school supplies for the year – I just need some new uniforms, some potion supplies, and the new years books. What about you?" she asked (her parents had already sent her things) as she pulled out a ruffled piece of parchment; it was alright for Ginny, kind of, as her mother already got her things for her; school shopping wasn't as fun as normal shopping.

"Let's see here," Shado said thoughtfully while sighing as she pulled out her slip of parchment. "They really expect me to do three years worth of school in one; first year should be easy to skip – second too – but third has elective classes and I chose runes and arithmancy. But I'll be ahead in runes since that's practically symbology and I'm awesome at that. And maths – you need lots of maths for symbology; so I'm pretty good at that too.

"But I need everything on the first three years curriculum," Shado said with a thoughtful look. "That's a lot of books, but lets see. I need a trunk to put my stuff, so if I get one with whacky magical dimensions I'll have somewhere to put all those books and get some more so I can maybe graduate to fourth year by the end of this year."

"That would show that arsehole, Dumbledore," Rose said as she started leading Shado to the trunk store. "Shado Fallen; better grades than Dumbledore's in under a year. But what-else do you need?"

"Umm," Shado mumbled thoughtfully as she read. "Ah, I need just the standard, cauldron, potion stuff, uniforms, books, telescope, pet, and wand. The last two... well the wand will be tricky as it will need to be very sturdy, and I'm not really a cat person and do I really need an owl when we'll be getting you and Ginny your own phones that I'll seal after this? And the bank has phones and email."

"There are other pets," Rose said, "look, see it says you can have a rat too?"

Shado looked at her sister as if she was crazy. "Rats are gross. I didn't mention them because I would never entertain the thought. But what other pets are there?"

Rose shrugged thoughtfully as they entered the trunk shop. "I think you can have a dog if its small and you take it for walks and stuff so it doesn't poop all over the place, which is probably why no one brings their dogs to school. Or you could have a snake or lizard or something as long as you buy a tank for them. This boy at school has a frog or toad or something and lets it run around wherever it wants. I cant count the amount of times someone almost squished it under foot; poor thing."

Shado couldn't help but laugh. "I don't think a frog is for me. But a super awesome snake...? But I'm not big into reptiles to be honest. They talk too much and seriously wont shut up. Well those I've met anyway."

"Y-you too?" Rose asked in a hush whispered. Shado looked at her, startled. "Parseltongue is associated with evil and Slytherin was one, and Voldemort is too... and-and... and why are you laughing?"

Shado rolled her eyes. "What, because snakes are scaly and so many are poisonous?" she asked and Rose nodded slightly. "Snakes for the most part don't want to bite humans. We're not on their menu; it would be a waste. They only bite when we stroll around their territory and bother them. More people are injured or killed by cookies each year than snakes."

Rose snorted as if Shado was joking. "W-wait, people are really more likely to die eating a biscuit?"

"Well year, snake deaths are ridiculously low, and there's an antivenom to most snake bites," Shado replied while shrugging. "And in many other older cultures than ours snakes are a good thing; a sign of longevity. How can a person be evil just for knowing a language? In fact, I used my knowledge of parseltongue to learn other languages – well kind of. Parseltongue is learnt – and its a piss easy language – its hundreds of times easier than English. Try dealing with Arcadian or Draconian; they're complicated languages, but I seem to have a language talent."

"So...I learnt Parseltongue by accident?" Rose asked quietly as they slunk around the bags and trunks on racks around the shop.

"Yep, I was lucky enough to have found a whole chapter on linguistics in magic in The Legacy," Shado readily agreed. "Apparently some people have a gift for certain things, mine being language," she said in fluid Latin.

"B-But that's not possible," Rose copied though her Latin-Roman accent wasn't as good as Shado's. "If that were true then everyone in the magical world would know. And wouldn't Voldemort know loads of languages?"

"He probably knows a few, but never cared much about that," Shado continued while grinning smugly. "He may not have realised he knows them, or knows the truth, as everyone around him speaks English. He may even be using translation spells? But if I'm right and my book knows what is what; and she hasn't been wrong yet then he should at least be fluent in Latin like you he's heard it so much and been told what the words mean. But then from what I've heard he's messed with his magic so much he might have lost so many of his potential talents just to gain all of those dark one's."

"Okay," Rose said slowly before pausing as something dawned on her. "I don't speak Latin."

"We're speaking it now," Shado replied smilingly.

Rose's eyes widened impossibly. "Oh my deus," she said placing her hands to her mouth as she realised the language coming out was not English.

"But serpents tongue is grasped almost instantly as soon as we hear it spoken," Shado said shrugging as she went back to English. "And like I said, get a snake talking and they never shut up. So please do not let any of those in the pet store know you can understand them – who knows whether they'll shut up trying to get you to buy them. Clever little blighter's too. I bet some of the smarter one's could pick up some English even if they can't speak it for us they would be invaluable."

"Wow...this is a lot to take in," Rose said while taking a few deep breaths before a thought struck her and she looked at her sister eagerly. "You have so got to teach me French. That will show Fluer that I'm awesome enough to learn her language."

Shado laughingly rolled her eyes and petted her sisters head and kissed her cheek. "That's the spirit My Love. Then pull her over your lap, undies down and give her a good spanking; but only if she's cute."

Rose smiled widely. "Oh, she's very cute – she's also a Veela – they're kind of like sirens; they have this magical allure," she added as Shado looked lost for once. It was nice being the girl in the know for a change. "She's quite a bit full of herself, but I'm sure even she would bow to the Queen of the Covenant."

"Good to know, but lets get back to shopping,"Shado said as they looked over to see an eager young woman a few years out of school waiting eagerly to serve them.

By the time they finally left the trunk store Shado was the proud owner of a nicely sized trunk with nine compartments to place her thing. The best part was that the trunk also had a shrink function so she easily placed it away in her pocket. And flirting with the cute girl between Shado and Rose was deliciously fun.

Next up, Shado and Rose got their potion stuff and used the potion compartment of Shado's trunk to carefully store everything while they had other things to buy. They got their books next and soon had them and probably a copy of everything the bookstore housed in the library compartment of Shado's trunk, which made finding the right book a dawdle. Then finally they bough Shado a telescope though she made a mental note to get a better one later in London or find one online.

"Right, Robes next," Rose chimed as she pulled her reluctant sister into the robe store. Shado didn't like the thought of wearing a school uniform, even more so one that had robes as a must have item.

"Miss. Potter!" They were startled as a rosy cheeked woman, plumper than healthy greeted them from where she was dealing with a caramel skinned girl on a stool while pinning up materials on her.

The girl had dark eyes behind silver rimmed glasses. Her hair was black, hanging loose down her back. Shado figured they were the same age and Rose suddenly got nervous as she spotted the girl.

"T-that's Felicity Smoke," Rose whispered into her sisters ear. "She's in my year; but she's in Slytherin."

"I want her," Shado retorted while licking her lips as her hungry eyes never left Felicity's cold glare, and after that motion, Felicity looked away, and even on her dark skin her cheeks lit up red.

"And who are you... dear," the woman asked as she looked Shado over and almost faltered as her eyes caught sight of the pendant.

"My name is Shado Fallen," Shado answered coolly. "But if you must for this silly little magical stick waving school – you can refer to me as Ivy Potter!"

The woman's eyes widened as she looked Shado over more closely before looking to Rose to see the resemblance. Felicity was even more curious, but this time she was nervous too as she let her eyes flicker into Shado and Rose's direction.

"I-I see, well if you'll both take places I-I'll get right on your uniforms," the woman said as Shado took the stool next to Felicity and Rose next to her while the woman quickly hurried off into the back leaving the three girls alone.

"Another Potter, how disgusting!" Felicity said coldly after a few moments of silence.

Shado turned a grin on the girl and suddenly moved, placing her left arm around the girls shoulders and pulling her into a one-armed cuddle. "Listen here beautiful," Shado said as she moved her arm down to hold the girl around the waist and grab her small arse. "You – your loyalty – and your cutesy female friends all belong to me and the Covenant now as I'm your queen."

"W-what – get off..." Felicity trailed to a stop as she saw the pendant on the collar around Shado's neck and she could suddenly feel the energy radiating off it while Shado's grip on her got tighter.

Shado smiled as she ran her other hand up Felicity's front and groped at her boobs. "Cute little tities, huh?" Shado commented as if she said it was a lovely day outside.

"Shado!" Rose complained quickly. "Stop that or the clothe lady might come back and see. Not everyone are Covenant witches or allies."

"Yes. I suppose you're right," Shado said thoughtfully squeezing a little tighter to Felicity's breast and bum while the dark skinned nerd (yes nerd fitted this girls demeanour and appearance) blushed her brightest and quivered in Shado's arms before Shado finally chose to let her go.

"Our lovely Felicity here does have a choice," Shado agreed after a moments thought. "She and her friends," Shado said as she used the fingers of her right hand to make Felicity look up into her eyes and moved her face closer with just the lightest touch of her fingertips. "You can side with Rose and I with the Covenant of Witches or you can be a thing for Skull-Masks or fodder for the Order of the Pastry."

"S-Skull-Masks? – O-Order of-of the Pastry...?" Felicity stutter asked.

"Voldemort's, and Dumbledore's minions in that order," Rose said while rolling her eyes as Felicity flinched slightly at the first name, but now Rose realised that Felicity was in her place.

Rose normally didn't like confrontation as it was so tedious – the back and forth of insults. She had almost forgot that Shado was a more upfront kick-arse hero. And Shado could be very scary when she needed to be without having to kick-arse.

"Oh – that's-that's – D-Dumbledore's idiots are almost as bad as the D-Death Eaters," Felicity said quietly. "Wait!" she turned and looked around Shado sharply, staring at Rose in shock. "Y-you got away from the crackpots?" she said in surprise, startling Rose.

"Well yeah, this is my twin sister," Rose said impishly. "She is very-very powerful, and she just so happens to be the new Queen of the Covenant."

"Whoa," Felicity said shakily while looking back to see Shado's face was closer, their lips now all most touching.

Shado shocked the girl as she pressed her lips to Felicity's and gave her a short, strong kiss before pulling away with a grin on her lips. "Its time these fucks were brought to their fucking knees and destroyed!" Shado said coolly as a spark of crimson electricity blazed up and around Shado lighting the atmosphere and causing tingles to run through Rose and Felicity both causing them to quiver as the spark dissipated off Shado's hair.

Felicity almost slipped off her stool as she pissed herself stepping down away from this marvellous creature with wide eyes she dropped to her knees and bowed low in her own pee, unconcerned no matter it was highly humiliating.

"T-that mugger, outside earlier," felicity whimpered out. "I-I couldn't believe that a g-girl could. But you d-did," she stuttered looking up slightly her eyes connected with Rose's to see shock and then Shado's to see a softness for her before she bowed low again. "P-please-please accept me, My Queen, please – I'll do whatever it takes – I'll get my girl friends to see reason – most of them will. I promise."

"Of course," Shado readily agreed and Felicity looked up in hope. "But next time you feel like wetting yourself please lift your skirt up so Rose and I can watch it stream through your knickers. Totally cute," Shado continued with a smile and licking her lips. "You should leave now, Love before you're made to clean up your own mess. I'll have your new uniforms finished and sent on to your home, understand?"

"Y-yes Mistress!" Felicity quickly squeaked out as she rushed to her feet bowing quickly and fleeing the shop.

"That was rather strange and hot," Shado commented while Rose nodded.

"Yeah," Rose said. "But the Magical World takes things seriously, and she's of a pure-bloodline" she added. "Getting into the Covenant for a Pure-blood of her 'lesser' stranding in magical society is a big deal for her. With her uniforms you should send her a pendant or some pretty Covenant necklace or something; she'll probably pee herself again and we wont be their to enjoy the show either."

"Well that's a shame, but it cannot be helped," Shado replied thoughtfully just as the clothes lady returned and looked confused. "No worries,Miss.," Shado said. "I'll be paying for her uniform as well as ours, and add a ten per cent tip for the mess," she added gesturing to the puddle of pee.


	11. Creation

**Shado of the Witch**

 **Creation**

"So, – I guess we should deal with this wand thing now," Shado suggested with a soft pout. "We can deal with the pet situation afterwards. Though, I'm still not sure I want a pet. Unless they sell dragons or huge birds that you can ride?" she asked hopefully.

Rose laughed and shook her head sadly for her sister. "Sorry Sweetie," Rose said. "But owning a dragon is kind of illegal and – its a freaking dragon. And the only bird I can think of that you could ride is the Thunderbird... or... I suppose you could find a Phoenix... they can teleport you and lift really heavy stuff even though they're only about the same size as a goose. But they're hard to come by and kind of choose whether they want to hang out or not."

"Well I suppose we can just have a look see what they have," Shado suggested while Rose was leading her through the street towards the wand-shop.

"That's the spirit," Rose agreed smilingly as she pushed open the door to a dusty old shop and Shado followed her in as she realised it was the wand shop. She supposed that the shop owner couldn't afford to clean the place up as wands couldn't be a very good business unless they broke all the time, which was unlikely as magical people did one thing right, and that was use good quality materials.

Shado looked around the dusty, dank shop. It had wands and holsters on display collecting dust and a large desk with till and stacks more wands in thin wooden boxes going back in a maze of shelves reminiscent of an ancient library. The place looked empty at first glance, but on further inspection Shado knew otherwise.

"What's the deal with that old man?" Shado asked as she gestured towards the desk at a supposedly empty space.

Rose looked over and frowned before her eyes widened in surprise. "I-I don't know. Maybe he likes scaring the crap out of first years?" Rose suggested reasonably as a white haired old man in crisp black business robes appeared out of thin air.

"It has been a while since I was caught," the old man said with a chuckle. "I like to get a measure of my customers Miss. Potter – Miss. Fallen-."

The old man trailed to a stop as Shado flew up at him, launching herself over his desk with him and grabbed a large crystal ball from under the desk. Shado looked over the object as it had her name along with her sisters and the old man's.

"This is an unusual trinket, Mr. Olivander," Shado commented while he stared at her with wide eyes.

"So that's how you know everyone's names," Rose said coolly. "I always wondered about that as some Muggle-born friends said you knew their names too. You're a bloody cheat. I bet that-that Dumbledore has one too. But it doesn't have your given name, Shado, only the name you chose for yourself."

"Never mind that," Shado said as she flicked the orb up and to Olivander. The old man cried out and almost dropped the item before sighing in relief and placing it safely away. "I'm here for a magical stick – and any you give me that burst into dust – not paying for."

"Burst into dust?" the old man asked quizzically. "I assure you Miss. Fallen, none of my wands will just turn into-."

He stopped with wide eyes as Shado picked up a random wand and with the tiniest movement the wand dissolved into wood ash. "See my problem, Mr. Olivander. Your magical sticks seem rather suicidal when I try to use them."

"I see," the old man mumbled thoughtfully. "A very tricky customer, eh," he said as he went around the back to some shelves and returned with a few wands that he placed on his desk with a sigh.

"These," Olivander said while gesturing the wands. "Are some of the best I have. Using the rarest woods and magical substances. You are much too strong for a unicorn wand – or even a dragon or phoenix will not do it seems."

"Okay, lets try this one first," Shado said while picking up a box and opening it to find a strong looking black wand.

Shado pulled out the wand and pointing it away from anyone, and gave it a wave. The side wall and shelves exploded while the wand itself let out a high-pitch scream while smouldering as the wands and shelves under its aim disintegrated. The ground shook and black sparks bounced from and around the wand and around Shado.

Then it was over as Shado drew back her magic and turned from the wall as it looked like it had been hit with a hail of machine-gun fire. Olivander and Rose were both hiding and cowering away from whatever that was supposed to be with hands over their ears.

"I-I don't think that wand suits you, Shado," Rose said shakily as she removed her hands from her ears and shakily stood up.

Shado looked down at the burnt charcoal-ish wand still smoking in her hand. "Yeah, I think its dead," Shado agreed sheepishly as she placed the wand back on the desk just as Olivander was standing and the wand fell apart.

"I-I think – yes – a very-very tricky customer," Olivander said while shaking still and that was what she could do without any effort with a wand that neither accepted her nor had the ability to channel her magic. "I-I honestly don't think there is a wand capable of withstanding your power."

"Really?"Shado asked while she picked up another of the wands and opened the box looking inside, which made Olivander look nervous. "This one is scared," she commented whimsically. "I can feel it," she said said in surprise as she look in at the pale grey wand with darker veins of lime green through the wood like marble lightning strikes.

"This one," Shado said, "she's scared because she belongs with me and doesn't want to die failing me. If I try to use her she will die. She knows she isn't capable of harnessing my power."

"Cant you reinforce her somehow?" Rose startled them as she interrupted.

Shado turned to her sister as if she hadn't truly noticed her until then. "You my little sister are a bloody genius!"

"I am?" Rose asked while her cheeks lit up with pleasure.

"Watch and marvel at my awesomeness," Shado said as she lovingly pulled her wand from its thin little box and held her in her outstretched hands lying flat on her palms. "Rise up and heed my call!" Shado cried out brightly and the wand pulsed with power as it floated up in a bubble of wind.

Shado laughed as the wand was held a foot from her open wide arms and hands while magic pulsed through the shop and nearby wands started floating in Shado's nearby gravitational field. Sparks of lime coloured lightning danced around the wand cracking and snaking around with tiny sonic booms.

"Now I need the components," Shado said thoughtfully as a huge melted piece of slag metal appeared beside her. "Nearly complete titanium summoned from... a Mortal factory?" Shado chuckled as she continued and a large solid piece of black interwoven material that looked almost like plastic appeared the other side. "Carbon fibre," she commented not giving a hint where she could have summoned that from.

"And The Legacy!" Shado roared out as the whole of the shop was like being out in a hurricane as the large leather bound book appeared before her. "Then finally my darling phone," she said as she pulled her smart phone from her pocket and it floated to join the other components – five in total.

Rose had to shield herself, drawing her own wand and created a barrier while Olivander was hiding behind his desk. It was too much power. She watched as the wand stripped itself of everything its form was and swirled with the slag of metal and Rose could just make out the creamy-grey feather that was inside the wood sparking with bluey white electricity.

Then the whole of the shop was alight with brilliant white flames of light that burnt and incinerated everything but Rose's shield held and she squeezed her eyes tight hoping it would be over soon, and then, nothing. The light vanished as if it had never been. The shop was completely silent.

Rose opened her eyes and gasped as the shop was in ruins. All of the wands and holsters were nothing but dust. The shelves were charcoaled kindling with some still glowing with fain red embers. The desk crumbled to show Olivander was still alive and hyperventilating.

Turning from the old man Rose's mouth dropped open to see her sister standing unharmed, not even a singe on her clothes. Shado looked radiant as she held a long grey staff in her right hand that curved up at the top into huge bladed points in lime green sliding down into huge hand guards along the pole of the staff stopping halfway. The blades were open, one longer forward than the other and they looked like military knives with twin spikes to the sides closed in. At the bottom of the blades (at the peak of the staffs poll) was a large grey housing with a dull green curved screen around inside with the shadow of a feather within.

Shado turned to her sister with a grin. "Meet Limelight Legacy, my beautiful new wand!" Shado chimed as she happily cuddled her staff lovingly in her arms.

"Yes My Master!" Rose was startled as the screen lit up with bright lime writing in Latin and spoke with a perfect Roman-Latin accent with a beautiful and obedient girls voice – and even Rose could tell the difference in language even though she understood. "Call me Limelight Legacy. Call me seal!"

Shado smiled happily as she held her wonderful staff. "Limelight Legacy, seal!" Shado said and the staff flashed bright lime green and then pulled into Shado's covenant pendant and the pendant and chain shattered as the staff took its form with a round edge and chain of that same grey and the metal symbol of the covenant inside a curved screen with a tint of dull green that allowed the symbol to be seen without the screen being see through.

Stretching her muscles Shado smiled in happiness. "So, Mr. Olivander, how much do I owe you?" Shado asked looking down at the terrified man.

Mr. Olivander shakily looked around at the destruction as he collapsed to his arse and shook his head. "N-no charge... I'm going to-to retire anyway. So-um, yeah," he said while Shado happily smiled, thanked him, took her stunned sisters hand and happily led her out.

Olivander sighed shakily before a small chuckled escaped his lips. "Oh dear Albus – what have you done?" Olivander asked no-one. "So freaking clever. She builds the improbable. And clever. Real clever. And power. You have no chance of winning. I expect impossible things from that girl. Terrible. Great. Good. All of it. The impossible come possible. Hail to the Empress of Magic. The Queen of the Covenant of Witches."

Outside Shado looked over the street towards the pet store while conveniently not looking at the shattered window of that poor old man's silly magical stick shop.

"So you still don't have a wand," Rose commented after a few moments of thoughtfulness as she wasn't sure whether she would ever be surprised again while dealing with her strange sexy-sister.

Rose was wondering whether there was a hideaway where she could drag her super-sexy sister and fool around a little as she was really wet after watching that awesome display of power; but thought better of that outside where someone could find them and have Shado kill them for interrupting.

Shado looked at Rose and smiled. She flicked her right hand and in a flash of that bright green she was holding the wand she had in the shop though it was now caged in metal components of a grey with a hand guard and the tip had an extra half inch of lime green screen.

"Thunderbird storm feather, if you were wondering," Shado said sheepishly, "she was eleven and a half inches, but with the new tip, twelve. Ironically according to the box it was made with the wood of something called storm ivy, which gives the wand theses cool green veins like lightning strikes."

"So – you can use it like this?" Rose asked in awe. "Can you change it into that huge talking staff?"

"No silly," Shado said as the wand flashed away. "The staff is completely different. The wand is created by the staff with those inhibitors so I don't blow shit sky high. And look at this," she said as a lime green smart phone appeared in her left hand without the previous makers name it said Limelight Legacy in English instead. "I can access anything through this, even from The Legacy – and I can add books."

"Whoa. That is so cool," Rose said in awe as the phone splashed away. "Can you make me a phone like that?"

"Sure, I guess," Shado readily agreed.

"Anyway how do you know how to do all those things, the staff never said-," Rose said but trailed to a stop as her sister took her hand and started dragging her over the street to the pet store.

"That's what I wanted when I used those spells," Shado said thoughtfully. "I wouldn't risk The Legacy otherwise and she was agreeable in becoming apart of my staff. I had read about things like my staff in The Legacy and how to build them. But I've never really had a reason to build a staff before; but since I need a magical stick for school," she finished with a shrug as they walked into the pet shop.

"My Lady's." The busty Oriental woman from earlier that day greeted the pair of them with a bow each as her eyes flickered to Shado's newly designed pendant and shivered as she saw and felt what happened in Olivander's shop. There were people crowding around and wondering what happened as they weren't accustomed to weird things happening even though they had magical powers.

"I see you've near finished your school shopping trip," the woman said with a nice kind and slight motherly smile. "Allow me to finally introduce myself. My name is Yukino Satome. And anything you need or want within my store is yours to take."

"I wouldn't feel right about just taking something like that," Rose said sheepishly as she looked around at all of the eager animals from tiny mice to large cats and screech owls. "Shado already destroyed Olivander's shop and didn't pay him anything."

"Huh?" Shado asked as she was on her phone typing away for a few moments. "Oh, I just emailed Mr. Manager about compensating that weird old geezer," she finished as she hit send and then her phone disappeared again. "And Rosie is correct. We will pay our way, unless you want us to play with you later then we'll take you for free."

"Such a cute pair of girls," Yukino said while smiling as she stroked the cheeks of both girls and bit her lower lip as if that could make her resist their charm. "But I believe you, Mistress Shado have come to find yourself a familiar...?" she trailed off as she relied that somehow Shado had wandered off.

Shado had heard a zipping and zapping in the back and curiosity had gotten her interest. She ignored the nattering snakes as she walked passed their tanks. That zipping and zapping, charged electrical buzzing sound wasn't normal. It reminded Shado of the sound an electric pylon made when you got close enough.

There was some kind of huge 'something' in the back covered by a huge white cloth. Shado could make out the shadows zipping back and forth within. Cold and angry. And she didn't need Ginny's power to feel their rage or sorrow.

Three of them. Oh were they pissed off. Shado could almost hear the roaring, the snarling. The undiluted fury. Now, any normal person would pick up things like that and choose to walk away. Shado however. Shado was intrigued. Shado moved closer and in only a few moments she pulled the cover clear.

Inside was a maelstrom of furious lightning, wind, and hail of blue winds, red lightning, and white hail, and inside the massive glass tube it was dark and clouded with frost and condensation. Shado could hear the cracks of bodies hitting the glass occasionally trying to set themselves free.

"I'll have these," Shado said happily as she placed her fingers to the glass and pushed her face up against it. Then suddenly two cold crimson eyes pressed up against Shado the other side, peering at her.

"M-Mistress, please step away from the glass," Yukino quickly admonished, but it was too late.

The red eyed girl had blazed out, grounding onto Shado and exiting the glass she landed and reformed as a young woman of around nineteen in physical appearance with large firm chest and long legs. She had long wild crimson fur-like hair flaring down her back to her small tight arse, and blazing crimson eyes of a wild daemon pixilated in an animalistic sense. And her skin was literally the colour of milk. Her canines, fanged. She had a black marking below her left eye going around the eye like deep eyeshadow but ending in a lightning shape with crackled of blood red veins.

Her fingers were longer than humans and had sharp looking nails, and her feet were longer too bare with those same sharp looking nails almost like claws. She was wearing an exact replica of Shado's outfit even showing off her tone little tummy, and her hipster were just as tight to her legs and arse but she wasn't wearing shoes. And finally the most obvious was that she had three long thin crimson furred tails shooting back from her trousers with little sparks of red static electricity within the fibres of her fur with those same little sparks in her fur like hair.

The red haired animalish girl growled out and Yukino looked closed to pissing herself as it – she – went and pounced with sharp fingernails at the ready and perfect white teeth bared to tear the woman's throat out. But she fell short as Shado nonchalantly reached out and grabbed the red-heads hair. It even felt like fur as demonic girl yelped and fell to her arse as she hit the floor.

"Bad girl," Shado said as she suddenly held a rolled up newspaper in her left hand and slapped the pretty wild girl on the nose enticing a small whimper as the wild girls fierce crimson eyes looked up watery and soft. "No. You do not try to kill any of my subjects without my permission, Sparks," she said with a smile as she gave her new pet a name. "That's right, you and your sisters shall be coming with me as my pets. And your name is now Sparks, okay?" Shado asked kindly and the wild girl looked thoughtful as all of her sparks had gone out before she smiled and nodded readily.

"Shado you can't have an Elemental Spirit as a pet," Rose said confusedly. "She looks like a person – that's just weird."

Sparks seemed to take offence to that as she lit up into red lightning and shrank down into the form of a powerful and proud crimson furred, crimson eyed, squirrel and scurried up Shado's leg and arms to curl up to her neck and sit on her right shoulder before pointing towards the cage holding her little sisters as they had stopped trying to get out and knelt in the nude in human form with bubbly sad eyes.

Sparks sisters were only about twelve or thirteen in human years, and apart from hair, eyebrows, and eyelashes were completely smooth with small conical breasts, and they were almost identical. If it weren't for fur and eye colour Shado wouldn't be able to tell them apart.

They both had short ruffled hair hanging over their small ears. They were just as white as their big sister, and just as pretty. However, one had snow white hair that seemed to have an always damp look to it, and the others was a pale blue and looked windswept in all directions messier than her sister.

The white haired girls eyes held a loving tint to the beautiful animalistically pixilated silver while the similarly pixilated sky blue of the blue haired girls eyes were playful and full of hope and wonder.

They also had similar marking on their faces to their big sister. The windswept girls was like a black domino mask with faint wisps of blue veins. It brought out the beautiful blue of her eyes. Her watery sister had three wavy black lines going down her right cheek and ending at her black painted lips (while both her other sisters were red) and ending before it came too close to her right eye.

Shado smiled as she placed her right hand, fingertips on the glass, and the girls quickly got up and moved away. This gave Shado a chance to see their lovely little arses and their tails before they turned to watch her.

The white haired girl's tail had very fine wispy furs and swept out long and split into three near the end where it had three curved flippper-fins for swimming. It was only at that point that Shado actually realised she also had such thin membranes between her fingers and toes that Shado almost didn't notice she had webbed fingers and toes.

The windy girl's tail was different - almost feathery in its fur, swiping out wider as it went to the end – and whereas her sisters had a bare smooth back. This girls hair/fur/feathers slid down from the base of her skull in her hair and trailed the length of her spine to connect with her tail in such elegance and beauty both girls caught Shado's breath for a few too many moments.

"Wow, you sisters are so cute," Shado said smiling at Sparks while she managed to look proud. "The three of you are totally..." Shado couldn't quite think of the words so turned her attention back to the cage. "Well lets get you lovelies out of there," Shado said, and in that second the glass cracked and shattered into thousands of floating shards that disappeared moments later in a stream of yellow light.

The twin Elemental Spirits smiled at each other in glee, showing off sharp canines before they happily threw themselves out of their cage and into their owners loving arms where they snuggled for a few moments with Shado stroking their soft fur/hair and enjoying the nude affection of two cute twin sisters. Now Shado knew how hot she and Rose made Ginny, especially when Shado had her hair its natural colour so they looked almost identical (at least 96% identical), but these two, even with different elements they looked so alike it was really hot.

"I would love to cuddle you lovely little pets for ever," Shado said after a few thoughtful moments when she carefully pulled back from them. "But you'll have to turn into a smaller creatures for a little and when taking human form around others especially you'll need clothes."

The twins looked down at their nude bodies and their giggles were delightful like a breeze of the wind and a gentle nudge with a wave from the sea. "Lets see now, I'll call you Breeze," she said to the blue haired girl, "and you Tide," Shado finished to the white haired girl, thoughtfully naming her lovely new pets.

The twins eagerly cuddled Shado again in thanks for their lovely names and transformed into playful little white and blue furred squirrels each (smaller than their sister) and joined their sister in ridding Shado's shoulders happy to have a home away from the horrible glass tank they had been held prisoners.

"For the record Mistress," Yukino quickly said. "I only bought them. I did not kidnap them. But they wouldn't calm down enough to let me free them. I'm rather fond of living. I had hoped they would have calmed down and listened to me at some point."

Shado smiled as she walked over to the woman and reaching out she pulled the woman closer and gave her a quick lingering kiss while groping at her large full tits tightly before pulling back and sucking off the woman's tongue.

"Well then I thank you as I now have such wonderful pets," Shado said as she let the woman go where she stood flustered and hot while Shado turned to her sister with a cheeky smile. "Want to – have a taste? I'm sure Yukino wont mind closing up for an hour to get to know her queen and princess do you?"

"I-I don't think she would at all," Rose stuttered slightly as she agreed as she watched the woman placing up a gone to lunch sign and locking the shop door quickly. Rose quivered a little as this would be the first time she did naughty things with a real woman – and such a beautiful and voluptuous woman twice their age.


End file.
